Kaggy Chan
by kenshingirlxoxo652
Summary: It's said that absence makes the heart grow fonder... Sasuke/Kagome/Naruto, AU
1. Chapter 1

She firmly turned the shinny metallic handle and shut off the shower head. She shook her head side to side quickly as she felt the last of the water cascade down her back and watched the clear liquid drops descend to the tiled floor. With her left foot, she stepped out the shower and the right quickly followed as she grabbed the white fluffy towel off the metal rack on the wall and wrapped it around her obese body.

Treading to the sink she grabbed her plastic toothpaste on the tiny white bristles and started to roughly scrub at her pearly white chops, all the time avoiding eye contact with the woman in the mirror. She was afraid of what she's see staring back. Although, she knew exactly what'd she see.

She'd see a girl in her teens, specifically 13. Her hair would be choppy and neck length, a beautiful raven black that would look gorgeous on any other girl, but in her case, it only made her ivory colored skin seem pale. She'd see a face full of acne, and with her pale complexion, it looked worse than it actually was. She had cloudy blue eyes that would shy away from any direct eye contact made by strangers. The girl had thick layer of pudge covering her face, stomach, and thighs. Her name was Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome bent to spit out the tooth paste into the sink and grabbed a clear glass of water. She raised the cup to her lips and drank the water, only to gurgle and spit it out seconds later. The hand clamped around her towel tightened as she poked her head outside the steamy bathroom to peer into the hallway filled with empty beer bottles from her mother's boyfriend and toys from her younger brother. Seeing it was otherwise clear, she jogged to her bedroom door and stepped inside before shutting it.

She shivered at the cool air grazing her warm skin. As she snatched her neatly folded clothes, she noticed she'd forgotten to blow dry her hair in the bathroom. She shrugged and thought with a glare, _oh well… I'm ugly anyways, so what does it matter? _

She slipped on baggy clothing with a grunt and sigh. Now fully clothed, she stepped back into the sweat smelling hallway and made her way to the greasy kitchen where her mother was currently cooking breakfast.

Seeing her daughter enter, Shiori's eyes widened with joy and she broke out into a grin. She shortly dropped her cooking instruments onto the counter and gave her daughter a hug. "We need to talk on your way home from school." she breathed out and kissed her daughter's cheek, then resumed cooking. Kagome nodded to her mother's loser boyfriend as he took a swig of beer and glared at her in return. This was their usual routine. See each other, nod, glare, and walk away with maybe a few unnecessary insults from him, and a few defensive smart-ass comebacks from her. "What's up, fat ass?"

She snorted. "Sucky morning, loser? Or did you run all the hookers out of town and not get any last night?"

He stood and was quickly in her face with a hand inches from her splotchy face, ready to strike. "You are nothing!" he hissed, blowing alcohol filled breath in her fear filled face. "Get the fuck out of my fucking house, you fucking cow!"

Her lower lip quivered in fear as she frantically grabbed her things for school and jogged out the door and onto the bus that had just pulled up to their driveway. As the driver closed the glass doors with a snap, she sighed and made her way to her seat in the back of the bus getting looks of disgust and hatred from all as she passed. She merely looked straight ahead and pretended not to notice their judging stares.

Kagome sat on the leather blue seat and didn't pay any mind as it squeaked at the new added weight. After setting her bag by her feet, she took three deep calming breaths and wearily laid her forehead on the cold, sharp metal of the edge of the window to watch the graying clouds and speeding cars pass the bus. She only looked away when she felt she weight of another person hop in the open spot next to her to see her best friend Naruto flash her a breath-taking smile full of straight, beautiful white teeth.

"Ohayo, Kagome-chan!" he chirped happily, grin still in place. She could only nod in response, feeling the clash of his hyper, blissful attitude clash with her frightened, pained one.

He looked at her with wide eyes full of concern as he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch at the contact. "Are you alright, Kagome-chan? Did your mom's boyfriend do something to you again?" She looked into his beautiful sky blue eyes, full of worry and concern for _her_, and couldn't -she just couldn't! - bring herself to tell him the truth. She inhaled and a plastered a big, fat, fake smile on her face.

"No, of course not, Naruto-san! I'm just tired, is all. Step-loser was screaming like a banshee last night and I didn't get too much shut eye."

Relief instantly made its way to Naruto's expression and he proudly puffed his chest out. "Good! Otherwise, I'd have to beat him up! Believe it!"

Kagome giggled at her friends antics. "Of course you would, Naruto-sama!"

He pouted at her and whined. "Kagoooooome! You know I hate when you call me Sama! Come on, I'm your hero! You can at least do what I want!"

She snorted sarcastically. "You haven't saved me yet, Naruto-sama."

He pouted and tugged at his short blonde locks in his tantrum. "Kagoooooome, come on, please quite that! You sound like Hinataaaaa!"

She merely smiled and resumed looking out the window.

Cold obsidian eyes watched her as she made her way to the back seat of the filthy bus. He scoffed inside his head as he watched her pretend not to notice the very heated looks his… _friends_ were giving her._ Tch… Stubborn, as always, _He thought with a slight grimace, wanting to not draw attention to himself more than necessary.

He wouldn't really call these people his friends. He wasn't particularly close to any one of them. They merely clung to his powerful aura for the _right_ to say they knew him so they could climb in social status.

"_Oh my gosh, do you know that hot/ rich guy named Sasuke?"_

They would commonly snort, sometimes they would roll their eyes, as if it was the most ridiculous question they'd ever heard.

"_Of course I know him!" _They would say. "_He's my best friend!"_

This was not true. He could honestly only say he's ever been close to two people his whole life. One of them, of course, is his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Though they'd lost almost all contact when Itachi had gone to America to study English and history. The second person he's been close to was the girl currently in his line of vision.

She wasn't always how she is now. She used to smile and laugh and play and joke. She was actually quite a gorgeous girl, as well. Until… her father was murdered without a trace of the killer left behind. She then let all her ties to people wither away and die. She stopped caring, and worst of all, she stopped smiling. Sasuke, never being one to pay attention to looks, could care less about the weight. Hell, Chouji was fatter than she was! The Uchiha merely wished she would smile with_ him_, rather than that damn blonde headed buffoon currently throwing a fit in the seat next to her.

They'd all grown up together, with their fathers being not only valuable business partners, but best friends as well. But around junior high, people started caring that Sasuke was rich and handsome and before he knew it, Sasuke was separated from his, Naruto, and Kagome's secluded little trio.

Naruto and Sasuke were never really good friends, they were merely acquaintances through Kagome. They'd often bicker and argue, but Kagome never failed to patch things up and bring a cheery atmosphere to their shady spot under the cherry blossom tree in their school's courtyard. In fact, Sasuke could recall carving his initials into that very tree alongside the Higurashi girl and Naruto. If you looked, you'd see a messy _**K.H.**_, _**NU**_, and _**S.U. **_above a Japanese forever symbol within a heart drawn by all three of them. Sasuke did the right side, Naruto the left, and Kagome put the forever in the middle.

Kagome Higurashi.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Forever loved by one another.

That's how it was supposed to always be: Just the three of them, fighting for each other through every hardship and supporting them through anything. They'd go through middle school and hit puberty together, getting into more fights than usual because raising hormone levels, but no matter what was said, they'd get through it. They'd party in high school, never without one of the three in their group, should anything bad happen. They'd all apply to the same college and, because of their powerful families, they'd all be accepted. They'd all share the same apartment and argue over food and the TV. And then, one day, when the time came, Naruto and Sasuke would secretly compete for Kagome Higurashi's beautiful heart. They'd agree to be mature, no matter who Kagome picked to marry.

That was their future together. _Together! _So why were Naruto and Kagome in the back laughing and joking together, and why was Sasuke in the front with his arms being tugged by Sakura and Ino? Why were they no longer three of the same kind? Why were they _not sitting together joking and teasing each other?_

He glared at the seat in front of his own. _This is complete bullshit, _he thought furiously.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" he snapped, looking in the direction of whoever spoke. He growled in his mind. Of course: Sakura.

She blushed and averted her eyes, fiddling with her fingers. "I… I was wondering I-if you would like to-"

"No."

She looked up, eyes tearing up, probably because she was being rejected in front of the whole group. Tch, whatever. It wasn't his fucking problem.

"B-but, Sas-"

He glared down at her. "I said no."

She sniffled as she heard Ino's sassy snickers and Kiba's crude jokes. "O-ok."

He crossed his arms over one another and slumped as he shut his eyes, waiting until the god damned bus reach the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping off of the rumbling bus and onto the green grass of the school courtyard, Kagome blinked and only half way listened to Naruto's cheerful chattering of how his mother cooked an amazing meal last night for him and his brother Gaara, and how his soccer training with his father Minato was progressing nicely. She'd smile and nod, saying the right things at the right times. Though, what she was truly focused on was how the damn Uchiha brat was _still _looking at her. She sighed. She couldn't blame him; she and Naruto _had _stopped hanging out with him out of nowhere. It was only because those damn preps were always around him! Clinging to his wealth and power, like fucking leaches.

Naruto's family was equally as powerful as any Uchiha or Hyuuga, though he lacked the look that particular group looked for. The drop dead gorgeous look they _all _had. She glanced at the ground in envy. She'd always thought that particular girl- Sakura, was it? - To be too gorgeous to be a mere human. Maybe her father was a god and her mother was a human and they married and made Sakura. In any case, it wasn't fair for any girl their age to be _that _beautiful! Her long pink hair should _not _be so healthy, her emerald colored eyes should _not _sparkle so beautifully, and her skin should _not_ glow like that. It was wrong. Kagome's gaze travelled from the grass to her stomach and she glared at it.

"-it was so cool how he did it, Kagome, you should have seen it! The moment he did it, I thought, 'Kagome should be here'! I mean, I know my brother's only ten years old and everything, but he shouldn't be able to flip and kick a soccer ball into the goal like he did last night, there's just no way-"

"Naruto?" She looked up.

He glanced sideways at her curiously. "Yea, what's up, Kagome?"

She kicked a pebble on the ground, and blushed. "A-am I…. well- I… umm…"

He wrapped a comforting arm around his friend and whispered. "Kags, spit it out… you're acting like Hinata _again!_" What was wrong with her today? She was never like this…

Kagome glared at her bubbly blonde friend, only to realize he was right. "W-well I was wondering," she blushed again. "Naruto… am I pretty?"

He just stared at her with his mouth open and his eyes wide with shock. Wha-huh? Kagome wanted to know if she was pretty?

"I…" he said, dumbfounded. He easily bounced back and slapped her shoulder playfully. "Of course, Kagome! You're beautiful!"

"B-but… I'm fat!"

He glared. "Not being a stick doesn't make you fat! You have curves! Kagome, we're all still young. It will go away."

"But my-"

"But nothing, believe it! Just wait until high school, Kagome! You'll be gorgeous and we'll be in with the prep group! It will be like the old days, with you, me, and Sasuke! Except…" He tapped his forehead thoughtfully. "With a few extra people, is all!" He never failed to smile, did he? He always knew what to say to make her feel better. Kagome sighed as she saw Sasuke make his way to _their _tree and gently trace the carvings with his finger tips. Not being able to take the pitiful sight of the Uchiha, she turned around and dragged Naruto to the walking track to walk and talk.

Sasuke sighed and watched as Kagome dragged Naruto by his arm to go walk the track with her. He faced the direction of the tree once more and sighed again as the bell rang. He stood gracefully and brushed imaginary dirt off his school uniform. Turning to make his way to class, he recited in his mind:

_**Kagome Higurashi.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha.**_

_**Forever loved by one another.**_

Sasuke watched the bathing birds below with little interest as their math teacher, Iruka-sensei, blabbed on and on about two-step equations and what not.

Hearing a faint tapping noise, his eye twitched in annoyance. He quickly looked around the class room for the source of that _damn tapping noise_. What was that, a _pencil_? Who the_ fuck_ was- Kagome. Oh. Well that changed things. He decided he could tolerate the taping of her pencil against her desk for the remainder of class. His eyes trailed from the raven head to the clock to check how much longer they had to suffer Iruka's insolent lecturing. Ten minutes. He narrowed his eyes.

He sighed through his nose as Naruto did something- what this time?- to cause Iruka-sensei to blow up and threaten to send Naruto to the office for the thousandth time this year. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Seriously, it was almost Halloween and the dobe hadn't learned to just _keep his mouth shut until the bell_? Although, everyone knew Iruka-sensei would threaten Naruto till the end of the year, yet never once would he _dare _back up his talk. Not when Naruto's father provided all of the school's funds. Given, Naruto wasn't the type to tattle to his dad for revenge, but none of the teachers wanted to risk it, so Naruto practically got to do whatever the fuck he wanted.

_Hn… _Sasuke thought. _Dobe…_

He glanced at Kagome and sighed through his nose. He was always doing that lately- sighing. He glanced back out the window to the birds in the stone bath. It was slightly interesting how they would twitch and chirp and clean themselves. He was tempted to laugh when a fat red bird pushed a blue one out of the bath, but refrained from doing so, seeing as he was _not _Naruto and he could _not _get away with doing whatever he very well pleased.

"Y-yes… Naruto, you are correct, the answer is 3." The whole class-including Sasuke- turned to Naruto with expressions of pure shock. Naruto Uzumaki _never _answered questions! And he damn well didn't get them _right! _

_**Ring! **_

Everyone else still being in shock, Naruto was the first one to quickly pack his things for the day and drag Kagome out of the classroom with him. The spell of surprise slowly dispersed and everyone packed their things to leave for home for the day. Sasuke glared as he made his way to the car rider's ring. His dad was picking him up today, along with his _stepmother_. He snorted.

_That woman has never been -nor will she ever be- my mother. She's just some floozy who wants father's wealth. Seriously, it's not like she's the best looking in the world, so I don't know why father would want her-_

"Oof!" He looked down at the fallen girl in shock. When had she gotten there? "Watch it, ass ho- Sasuke?"

He nodded and held out his hand to help the girl up. "Ka-Kagome…" She took his hand and automatically muttered a quick 'thank you' and brushed off her uniform.

He looked at her cautiously. "W…what are you doing here, Kagome?"

"My mother's picking me up today," She explained. He lifted a delicate black brow. Since when did Shiori-sama…?

"But, your mother never picks you up…" She smiled.

"I know, right? It's kind of cool to wait for my mom with all the cool kids." She leaned in, as if telling him a secret. "So tell me, what's it like hanging out with Sakura? I mean, she's just… well, she's so gorgeous."

He snorted. "Hanging out with her is annoying." He heard her gasp. "What? If she was always hanging off of _your _arm, you'd think she was annoying too." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him with a slight 'hmph!' and he smirked in response. He decided to take a shocking course of action and embraced Kagome tightly. "I miss you so much, Kagome." He whispered.

He knew her eyes were wide at his bold public display of affection. "S-Sasuke…" He squeezed her gently.

"I-I'm always sighing and wondering what you and Naruto are doing… and I wonder what I did wrong… Kagome, I miss you so much. All I want is for us three to be together again, like we were two years ago." She sighed in his ear and returned his embrace.

"I know… I-I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, it's just- well, Naruto and I decided it was best for everyone if we stayed out of your way and let you hang out with the preps. You should see it, you're so beautiful, Sasuke. All of you. Everyone in that group is so gorgeous, it should be illegal. Y-you look like you truly belong there."

He pulled back and looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes. He remembers when they were little, she would always complain about how she hated her eyes and how weird they were. Then Naruto would pitch a fit as well, saying that his eyes were the same color (even if not the same shade) of blue, and if hers were weird, then his were too. Sasuke could feel the ghost of the headache remembering Naruto shriek at the top of his lungs.

"_And Naruto Uzumaki is __**not **__weird! So take it baaaack, Kagome-chan!"_

Yes… he was certainly receiving a headache from that still, even in Junior high school. Back then he had merely winced and decided to go get his older Brother Itachi to confirm that Kagome and Naruto's eyes, in fact, were _not _weird. Kagome had blushed and shuffled her feet, having had a small crush on "the big kid" and muttered a 'thank you', much like she did moments ago. Naruto had smiled ear to ear and giggled at, yet again, "the big kid" telling him his eyes weren't weird. Yes, Itachi was a favorite of Naruto and Kagome's when they would play at the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke recalled having pulled Itachi from his homework many times to please his little friends and come play hide and seek with them. Itachi would surely have won every game, had the adorable Kagome not been there to soften his heart up and decide to go easy on the boys as well.

"But I belong with you-" he argued gently. "and Naruto. That's how it's supposed to be. Just the three of us through jr. high, high school, and college-" She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, as if suppressing an oncoming headache.

"Sasuke, you don't- you can't possibly- believe that." W-what? What was she saying? "We were little kids when we made that plan up. Plans change. People change." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I've changed. After my dad's death… the Hyuuga family kicked me and mother out. We're poor as fuck. My mother's loser boyfriend abuses mother and I- and we take it all for Souta. He's little, so he won't remember anything. But Sasuke, I'm not the same… I'm always depressed and mad and just so upset." She bit her lip. "Naruto's kind, care-free attitude is the only thing keeping me from going insane. I-"

They both jumped when a car horn honked. Kagome sighed. "It's my mother." She pulled Sasuke in for a short hug. "Be safe, Sasu-nii-chan." She whispered and quickly kissed his cheek. She turned and shouted as she walked away, "We… we'll hang out tomorrow, alright? I promise! Just like the old days!" And just like that, she was gone.

Kagome opened the door and slid into the car gracefully and shut the door behind her. Her eyes widened.

"Mom…"

Her mother smiled, though Kagome could tell it was strained. "Hello, sweetie, did you have a good day at school?"

Kagome ignored her question and motioned to the backseat, where her brother lay asleep in his car seat, next to three suitcases and a few small boxes and bags. "Mom, what _is _all of this?"

"Kagome, baby, I'm so sorry- I couldn't say anything with Sito around. Kagome, baby, we're moving in with grandma in Sunset shrine."

Kagome sat in shocked silence. They… they were moving? What? But… they couldn't move! This was their home! Her friends were here! Naruto would be crushed a-and so alone… Sasuke would be even more upset… she promised… she promised him they would hang out! She always kept her promises!

"M-mom… we can't move! My friends… they…" Shiori patted her distressed daughter's head of black hair.

"-Will understand." She finished for her.

Kagome looked out the car window and could feel the knot form in the back of her throat. She let one silent tear fall and suppressed pained a sob. She watched as her mother drove out of the cities borders- Uchiha manor… That was the last thing she saw from her old home. She would forever remember the light from Sasuke's window, indicating he was so close, but couldn't save her.

_Sasuke… Naruto… save me… You're my heroes, so you have to save me… Please…_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry up, wench! We don't have all fucking day!" Kagome sighed and quickly turned the cap of her water bottle into place and stood from the bucket of cool water the villagers had retrieved from the river.

"Shut up, moron…" She muttered and wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of a delicate ivory hand. "If I don't drink any water, I'll die…"

He snorted. "Yea, yea, whatever. Let's just get going."

She placed a hand on her hip and snorted. "No can do, Mr. Bin laden."

He scrunched his nose in confusion. "Who the fuck is that- WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GO?"

She winced at the shrill tone of his voice. "I've got important things to do, Mr. Laden."

He growled and crossed his arms. "I still don't know who the fuck that is!" The miko smirked evilly.

"Good." He blanched and stood to stomp his foot, but Sango's hiraikotsu slamming on his head kept him nice and grounded... and passed out. Sango's smirk easily matched the one on her adopted sister's face.

"Hot springs, anyone?" She asked, smirk still in place.

Miroku stood with grace and took a few steps towards the entrance of Kaede's cozy wooden hut. "Don't mind if I do- Gah! Ouch, no, Sango, don't!"

Shippo and Kirara blinked at the sight of Miroku on the floor, beaten black and blue. The little kitsune shook his head, innocent green eyes dancing with mirth at the monk's antics. "He never learns…" Kirara meowed and Shippo nodded, agreeing. "They _both _never learn…" Shippo quickly bit off the last of his pocky and nudged Kirara to follow Kagome and Sango with him out the door to the springs. "Hey, Kagome, Sango, wait up! Me and Kirara wana come too!"

Sango threw her head back and laughed. "Then hurry up, you slugs." Kirara meowed as Shippo yelled an offended 'hey!' which caused Sango to chuckle once more.

They all casually trekked to the springs in silence, when Kagome suddenly giggled, causing her companions to give her strange looks.

Shippo raised an eyebrow at his motherly figure. "Yo, Kagome… What's, uh, what's crackin'?" They all laughed at Shippo's attempt to sound gangster. Ever since Inuyasha brought a few of Kagome's mother's books to the feudal era, exclaiming how 'Shippo would love these mother fuckers!', Shippo had been trying to be cooler and spicier because 'girls liked those kind of guys'.

Her series of incoherent giggles coming to an end, Kagome sighed with mirth and happiness. Sango poked her sister's cheek as they entered the very small clearing where the springs lay hissing and smoking.

"So, Kaggy-chan o'mine, what _were _you thinking of earlier?"

Lifting her shirt above her head, she giggled at the memory of what she had been thinking. She slipped out of her socks, shoes, skirt, and undergarments and slid into the bubbling springs with a sigh of content. "Oh, nothing much." She paused when Sango's sigh mirrored her own from seconds ago as she entered and Kagome giggled once again. "I was just thinking about what Inuyasha would look like as a girl."

They all blanched at Kagome's strange way of seeing the world. Well, her world at least. Shippo shivered. Kagome's world was _not _a place for the innocent to trek and explore…

"Oh?" Sango smirked after quickly recovering from her surprised state of mind, being accustomed to Kagome's strange sense of humor. "And what did he look like?"

Kagome leaned her head back against the ground for support and moaned in mirth instead of laughing. "He was sexy… A whore, but a sexy one. I would do Ana-yasha."

Sango snorted. "Ana-yasha?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes, Ana-yasha. She has beautiful flowing silver hair with _one _streak of red, and gold eyes that would make any man or woman have an orgasm." Shippo blushed along with Kirara. "Ana-yasha wears red lipstick and red eye shadow. On her legs you would see black fishnet stockings, red hooker boots, and a _short _red mini-skirt. Like, for real, Ana-yasha's ghetto ass is hanging out of this thing. 'Cause she's a whore, ya know? Anyways, the top… well it's not a top, exactly. It's a red bathing suit top, and Ana-yasha has huge tits, by the way." Kirara mewed and Kagome nodded. "Yes, exactly like mine, Kirara."

Sango shook her head as she released her brown hair from her high pony tail. "Only you, Kagome. Although…" She smirked. "I would so do Ana-yasha." Everyone laughed quietly.

"I would too!" Shippo breathed as he floated along the surface of the spring in his rafter. Kirara meowed in agreement from her place on Shippo's stomach.

Kagome chuckled deeply. "We would gang bang that mother fucker."

Sango hummed in thought. "What about Sesshomaru and Miroku?" Kagome sighed.

"I suppose it's true… great minds _do _think alike. Since I was burdened with coming up with Ana-yasha, Sango can do Miroku and, Shippo, would you like to do Sesshomaru?"

Shippo's head bobbed up and down in excitement. Sango ran a delicate hand through her silky brown hair in deep thought. "Minoku…" She concluded softly. "Minoku wears purple pumps and no tights. Minoku's a fucking pervert and goes commando every day, because she's a bigger whore than Ana-yasha. She doesn't even charge for her services, you see." Kagome tsked and shook her head in shame for Minoku.

"Minoku… wears a purple skirt that flows in the wind, so on a windy day you could easily see her crotch and what not. She wears a purple crop top, so you can almost see her chest. Her chest… Is average: not too small, not too big… Nothing like your huge tits, Kagome. Anyways, Minoku's hair is to her collar-bone and black with _two _purple streaks. Her lavender eyes can make any person of any gender melt with passion. She wears a light shade of pink lip gloss and lavender eye shadow, mixed in with a little blue." Sango nodded in satisfaction at her summary of Minoku.

Kagome's laugh vibrated through her body. "I love you, Sango." Sango smiled.

"Right back at ya, Kaggy-chan."

Kagome glanced at Shippo and lifted her head. "Your turn, my beautiful child." Shippo smiled with pride.

"Sessho! Her name is Sessho! Sessho is _not _a whore, being he- oops... heh… I mean _she _is a superstar, and is much too high classed for that sort of filth." Sango met Kagome gaze and they both smirked.

"I believe he is _your _child, Kagome." Sango said, and Kagome nodded in response.

"I believe I have raised my son well." She sniffled dramatically. "He's even keeping with Sesshomaru's personality! I could kiss him!" True to her word, Kagome pecked Shippo and Kirara both on the forehead and leaned back against the rock. "Continue, my pride and joy."

Shippo sneezed and nodded with a face splitting smile. "Right, well Sessho is a model, so she has a very thin figure. She wears gold sparkle eye shadow and a nude color lip gloss with _three _golden streaks in her long silver hair. Everyone loves her golden sparkled mini dress and gold heels. Sessho has a very petite figure so her," Shippo blushed. "Umm, chest is below average… Though, her butt is above average."

Kagome closed her eyes brought a dripping hand to her chin and nodded. "Like Jennifer Lopez herself…" She muttered.

Shippo blinked and decided to merely continue without any questions. "Sessho has a husband, but she doesn't love him. So she cheats on him every Wednesday with a male stripper." He concluded with a fang showing smirk.

A moment of silence… then booming laughter filled the small clearing as they all laughed at the strange abominations-as they called them- their minds had created. Laughter ceased, Sango smiled.

"So, Kagome," Kagome glanced at the taijiya with curiosity. "Why exactly can't you travel with us this week?"

Kagome looked down at the water's ripples with soft, sparkling blue eyes and a serene smile placed on her face. "Simple. I'm… well, Mother said I could… I'm visiting my old home and friends, is all."

They nodded, processing the information. "So who are these old friends of yours, Kagome?" Shippo chirped curiously.

She sighed. "Well… their names are Naruto and Sasuke. And I made a promise that I intend to keep."

By the time they'd finished bathing inside the hot spring, Kagome had told them all about the many memories she made with this 'Naruto and Sasuke'. Sango dressed quickly along with everyone else and nodded to herself.

_These boys… do not sound like a threat. Besides, they're friends of Kagome's, so everything should be fine._

After heart filled goodbyes from the strange shard hunting group- including Inuyasha and Miroku- Kagome had easily slipped down the bone eaters well and into her time in the present.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome easily lifted herself from the well and walked to the house and into the door. She turned the door handle and opened it slowly. She winced as it squeaked in protest, cursing in her head. She glanced at the humid land behind her and glared at the pink and purple in the sky, wishing it was later in the day and not four o'clock in the freaking morning and she didn't have to sneak around her own house like a ninja.

"Kagoooome…" Kagome cursed in her head and slowly turned to head to see her mother in her robe and taking out breakfast to cook.

"Yes, mother?" Shiori glanced up at her daughters frozen form in the door way as she cracked an egg into a black pan.

"Could you be a good girl and close the door? If you _wish _to be outside, then stay there, though I'd prefer it if you came inside and gave your mother a hug before she slaves over a stove all morning."

Kagome stepped inside and shut the door behind her with a roll of her sapphire eyes. She set her deflated yellow bag on a wooden chair and gave her mother a hug. Her mother sniffed her.

"What's that I smell?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Shampoo, maybe?" She leaned against the counter next to the stove where her mother was currently efficiently cooking food and crossed her arms. Shiori smiled and laughed.

"That too, I suppose, but what I truly smell is… you ready?" Kagome nodded with wide eyes. "I smell the excitement of a daughter who can't wait to see her old friends!" Kagome threw her head back with a giggle.

"Oh yes, mother, the stench is so evident you could _taste _it."

"Maybe I _do _taste it…" Kagome snatched a piece of bacon from a plate behind her and danced away from her mother's spoon as it attempted to swat at her.

"All_ I_ taste is this gorgeous piece of bacon." Kagome smirked at her mother's glare.

"Just for that," She paused and smirked. "You can go wake your grandfather and brother." Kagome groaned and made her way to the stair case to go do as her mother instructed.

Entering Souta's dark room, she noted the picture on his dresser beside his bed and glared. It was a picture when Souta was five and Kagome was thirteen. They had just moved to the shrine, she remembered. She sighed and looked to the floor as she sat on the corner of Souta's race car sheeted bed.

_I've changed so much, _She thought with a smile. Naruto was correct; she had lost her baby fat and now had a lean, curvy figure. Her face was clear of _any _acne; in fact, it was a miracle if you could spot a pimple on her smooth, tanned ivory skin. Her hair had grown to her elbows and had gained a blue hue form a failed attempt to dye it an electric blue. She winced as she remembered her mother coming home from work to see her daughter leaned over the kitchen sink with a box of hair dye.

_Ouch… that was not pretty…_

She'd been grounded until summer vacation and had to do _everyone's _chores for _months. _Gently she shook Souta's snoring person and dodged as he kicked the air and brought his arm over his face. She glared.

_Little brat… _

"YO, SOUTA, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" She held in a laugh as she watched her brother stand up and fall down from being twisted in the sheets. Smiling, she bent to his cursing form as it writhed and twisted in an attempt to escape his sheet prison. "Having trouble?" He peeked his eyes through an opening and glared. She snorted. "I love you too, ototo. Now, get dressed, Mama's making breakfast. Oh, and while you're at it wake grandpa up too." She smirked as he resumed cursing and she strode out his room and closed the door, muffling his shrieking voice.

"Yo, mom!" She called down the stairs. "Souta's up, and he offered to wake grandpa up for me! I'm gona go take a nap; wake me up at lunch, please!"

"Alright dear!" Kagome turned her back and entered her room and jumped onto her twin sized bed and fell into a heavy slumber.

_**He hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear. "Welcome home, Kags. It's been ages since we've seen you." She blushed a deep red as another pair of arms embraced her from the front. She looked up to see who one of her captors were, and gasped as she was met with black eyes that could make anyone melt.**_

_**Sasuke. So that meant Naruto was behind her, then. He smirked at the scarlet on her cheeks.**_

'_**He's grown up so much' Kagome thought. **_

"_**U-um guys…" Naruto bit her ear, causing her to yelp in surprise. "W-what are you doing? I mean, I missed you too but-" She gasped when Sasuke crushed his lips against her own ones, which in his mind, was an opening for his tongue. She moaned as Naruto continued down the side of her neck and to her collar bone with nips and licks.**_

_"Kagome…"?_

_**Her head snapped up and she pulled away from the warm man-sandwich. "Huh?" Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other and glared.**_

"_**Great…" Sasuke drawled slowly. Naruto sighed.**_

"_Kagome, come on, sis…"_

"_**Maybe next time, eh, teme?" Sasuke grunted in agreement.**_

"_**W-what? I'm confused…" Kagome looked back and forth between the boys as they walked forward. They were so… graceful… they reminded her of panthers on the hunt. The act in itself was beautiful. She blinked and blushed when she felt two pairs of lips press against her cheeks. **_

"_**See you soon…"**_

"_**-Kagome-chan…"**_

"Kagome-ne-san, get up please! Oka-sama said you're going to be late for your train if you don't get up now, because she knows how long you take to get ready."

Souta almost cried when his older sister merely turned over and slung her arm over her head with a sigh.

"Sis, come on, please get up!" The imaginary light bulb in the little boys head flashed. A sly look coated his face. "You better wake up, or you're not gona get to see you're Sasu-chaaan!" he pursed his lips and made kissing noises. He yelped when the arm previously on his sister's head aimed for his stomach, and quickly scurried into the hallway to dodge it. "Morning, sis!"

Kagome groaned and squeezed her closed eyes and slowly sat up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she stood and checked the bag she'd packed earlier for any missing items. She checked every little corner and pocket and nodded to herself.

_Yes, I have everything for the week with Naruto and 'Ke-chan!_

She squealed in excitement and clapped her hands, but when she glanced at the time on her alarm clock, she screeched and hurried to get ready.

Fully dressed and ready with her bag hanging from her shoulder, Kagome trekked down the stairs of her house and motioned to her mother that she was ready and heading to the train station. Shiori hugged her daughter tightly. "Be careful, dear. Have _fun_…" Kagome suppressed a sigh at the perverted look on her mother's face.

"Pervy old woman…" Her mother winked in response.

A few steps out the door, a train ride, and Kagome Higurashi was currently looking out at the place she grew up.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome wiped sweat from her brow and suppressed a whimper in the back of her throat. There it was. The house she'd been beaten in. The house she'd been so unhappy in for so long. The house that was empty and for sale.

_I wonder where step-loser is now, _She thought with amusement at the fact he wasn't residing in the house right in front of her anymore. She sighed. She'd missed this town so much… she was even considering moving here. Officially. Enrolling into high… school… She smiled as she stepped off of step-loser's old property and wondered around the little places in town she'd loved as a kid. She was, in truth, going to see the Uchiha manor, though she decided upon going to the town's fancy high school and enrolling right that moment. Sasuke and Naruto would _both _be in class right now… So instead of watching them from afar and trying to work up the courage to just say hi, she could go see them right now and surprise them even more.

Yes, there would definitely be complications with moving here… She would have to get a job, a house, and not to mention she'd have to talk to her mother about it all. Though, Kagome suspected her mother had already anticipated her wanting to stay.

Arriving to her destination, she grunted as she hastily pulled at the heavy glass doors. She occupied herself by listening to the echo of her footsteps in the empty hallway. She would occasionally smile and wave to a janitor cleaning or a student walking to a restroom as she made her way to the office of the school she was in.

_It's so quiet… This school is definitely bigger than my other one in Tokyo…_

"Yes, can I help you, dear?" Kagome shook herself out of her daze and was shocked. She didn't even realize she was in the office already…

"Umm…" She nervously pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and walked closer to the wooden work area to sit in a chair. "I'm Kagome Higurashi; I would like to enroll into this school please… I would prefer as soon as possible." The old woman on the other side of the mahogany desk nodded and stood, leaving Kagome to fiddle with her fingers until she came back with a stack of papers.

"You will need to fill these out, and sign," She pointed to a line on the paper. "Here and here. I will go get you a uniform while you complete this, dear." Kagome nodded and uttered a 'thank you' while smiling ear to ear.

She grabbed the pen the nice woman held out to her and quickly signed her name and answered all the questions the stack of paper asked. She stood and traded the stack of papers and pen for her uniform and schedule and politely asked where the restroom was. After getting brief directions, she nodded and went to change.

Kagome sighed at the echo of her locking the stall door and pulled her shirt over her head with a shrug. She listened to a group of girls giggle and enter the restroom while chattering happily with one another, and she quickly stuffed her casual clothing into her full yellow bag. She unlocked the door and confidently walked out into the open, even if her pounding heart indicated she was anything _but _confident. She gasped and stared at the girls in front of her.

Ino and Sakura… no way… just her luck, right? Their conversation died as they noticed Kagome in the door way.

"Ano… Do we know you?" Sakura asked politely.

Kagome smiled. "No, of course not, I just transferred here today so we couldn't possibly know each other!" She laughed awkwardly. Ino raised a delicate blonde brow.

"Funny, I swear you look familiar. I mean-your eyes… Wait… Awe, man, I almost had it! It's on the tip of my tongue, I swear!" The blonde bit her bottom lip in concentration and finally sighed. "No, I don't know you. Me and forehead girl are sorry to bother you. Welcome to Konoha high, I hope you have a nice year."

Kagome nodded with a smile. "Hai, me as well."

Sakura held out her hand for Kagome to shake. "I'm Sakura and that's Ino." She motioned to the blonde beside her. "If you need anything, just let us know. We'd be happy to help."

"I'm Kagome; it's nice to meet you, Sakura-san. And thank you, I really appreciate that."

Ino's eyes lit up. "Yo, forehead!" Sakura glared at the nickname, but stayed silent. "Why doesn't she eat lunch with us today? The bell's about to ring anyways, so we should just invite her to our table."

Sakura gave her friend a weird look before giving Kagome a once over. Seeing something new in the girl, she nodded enthusiastically to agree with Ino. "But we have to find a place for her bag- wait, pig, we don't even know what year she is!"

"Sophomore," Kagome supplied for them, although she already knew they were the same year.

Ino smirked and slapped Sakura's shoulder playfully. "See? She's the same year as us, and-" Ino gently tugged the schedule hanging out of Kagome's front pocket and muttered a quick 'thank you' as she opened and studied it. "The same lunch schedule. Let's see, oh, you have second and fifth with me!" Ino smiled and clapped her hands together. Sakura pulled the paper into her own hands and grinned.

"And you have sixth with me and Sai."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Sai...? Who is- oof!" She grunted when a pair of arms encircled her own with a squeal.

She looked to see Ino. "Forehead, did you see that? It was so _cute_!" Sakura giggled and nodded in agreement.

"T-thank you," Kagome said with wide eyes. Were these _really _the same stuck up girls from the seventh grade? Why were they so mean then, yet so kind now? They acted almost like Sango and herself, though less evil.

The three girls made their way through the empty hallways to Ino's locker- where they'd agreed to let Kagome put her stuff for the day- and managed to stuff Kagome's fat yellow bag into the rectangular metal box.

Sakura panted and wiped sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. "How the hell do you carry that thing?" Kagome shrugged with a blush.

"I-I guess I'm just used to it. My mother bought it for me three years ago and I've used it for everything ever since. Though, I suppose it's time to get another one…" Ino smiled.

"Forehead and I can help, definitely! I'll just steal my brother's credit card and we'll be on our merry way to the mall."

Kagome glanced at Ino curiously and slid down the locker to the floor. "Who's your brother?"

"His name is Deidara Yamanaka, he's a senior." She explained.

Kagome nodded at this information. "I see… Gomen, I was just curious is all." Ino laughed and waved a hand in a lazy fashion.

"Don't worry about it, everyone's curious."

_**RING!**_

They all jumped when the bell rang loudly throughout the school, signaling the end of class. Kagome grabbed Sakura's outstretched hand and heaved herself off the floor as students filled the hallways. Kagome scanned for anyone she knew, but found no one. She followed behind Sakura and Ino to lunch and watched as people gave them high fives and hugs and hello's.

Wow. They were fucking popular.

When inside the cafeteria, Kagome felt… no way… demonic energy. Kagome decided to take the most sensible action: she pretended it wasn't there.

Ino nudged the miko with her elbow, snapping her out of her deep thoughts of how it was possible and what not. You know, whatever the fuck goes on in Kagome's head. Sakura motioned to a table full of people before dragging Kagome to a chair. She was met my stares from everyone. Conversation flared as everyone wondered who she was and where she came from.

"Yo, Ino, who's the hot chick?" Kagome blushed and looked down.

Ino smiled and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "This is Kagome, she's a new student."

Sakura placed a hand on Kagome's other shoulder. "She's also our new friend." Sakura winked when Kagome glanced up at her.

"I think… _Kagome… _can speak for herself." Someone drawled. Kagome's head snapped up. No way, no, she wasn't ready to face-

"Teme, quite being such an ass!"

Her eyes widened. Both of them? Seriously? Did Kami-sama hate her guts or something?

She looked at Naruto and then Sasuke. Naruto gave her a weird look and leaned on the table to get a better look at her.

"Do I know you or something…? You seem very… familiar…"

She blushed as he got in her face. "A-ano…" Ino, thankfully, intervened and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gently pulled him away.

"Naruto-san, did you not hear me? I said she's a new student. There's no way you could know her." Naruto glanced back at Kagome and back at Ino and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right! Sorry, Kagome-san, and welcome to Konoha high." Kagome sighed, dejected that Naruto didn't remember her. It was quite crushing that your old best friend didn't even remember you.

Sasuke abruptly stood from his place at the opposite side of the table. He looked at Naruto and motioned with his head to the doors that led to the courtyard behind the cafeteria.

Naruto nodded.

"Well, Kagome-san, we'll be leav-"

"No." Sasuke said, glaring at the new girl. "She'll be coming with us."

Sakura sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Guys, come on, give it a rest. Let's try not to scare the poor girl on her first day here."

Sasuke still glared at Kagome, who was trembling. Sasuke had _never _looked at her like that… Kagome stood and glared back. "Sakura-san, it's quite alright. Pretty boys don't scare me." Everyone laughed and hooted.

"Damn, Sasuke, she got you!"

"Good one, Kagome!"

She smirked and followed the boys outside to a tree. Noticing the area was very secluded, Kagome lost some of her nerve. The boys turned around to face her and they both smirked.

"So…" Sasuke started. "Had any… sweet dreams lately, Kagome-chan?" Kagome blanched and glared. Him! He was the one with the demonic energy from earlier… they both were…

"Sasuke… y-you're a… You too, Naruto?"

They nodded in sync, not missing a beat.

Naruto crushed Kagome to his chest. "Kaggy-chan, did you really think I forgot you?"

Sasuke growled and hugged her from behind. "Why did you leave us?"

She attempted to pull away from them, but failed when they merely tightened their grip on her. "Uhg-I," She blew air towards her bangs to make them move out of her eyes. "I didn't know we were going to move, ok? Mom just picked me up and drove to Tokyo, and _away _from her loser boyfriend. We moved in with my grandfather. I came back to see you two, though." They nuzzled her neck, causing her to sigh in content.

"You are both insufferable." She said with a glare. They merely chuckled in response.


	6. Chapter 6

When the three had made their way back to the table, lunch was close to over. Kagome blushed as her stomach rumbled when she saw Ino's tray of uneaten food. Ino giggled and pushed the food towards her new friend, then noticed how both Sasuke and Naruto squished her protectively between them and she blinked.

_Did I miss something, _she wondered. But the look Sasuke gave her told her to leave it alone.

Sakura snapped and stood. "I got it, cha! You're that Higurashi girl who moved away three years ago!" Ino blinked from her place next to her pink haired friend and looked from Sakura to Kagome.

"Oh my god," her jaw dropped. "Y-you're… Higurashi, I mean, umm… Wow." She giggled nervously. "You're the girl we used to… umm… make fun of…" Everyone looked down with guilty expressions.

Kagome giggled. "It's okay, don't be so down!" She pursed her lips. "Lucky for you, I'm not one to hold grudges." Ino smiled.

"Forehead and I are really sorry, and I'm sure everyone else is too."

Kiba snorted. "Except for her lover boys over there." Kagome blushed scarlet.

"W-what? Nuh-uh, they're not my lovers." A feeling of dread washed over her as the two boys looked at each other and smirked.

"Not yet, anyways." They said together.

Kagome groaned and set her head on the table after scooting her now cleared lunch tray back a few inches. "I swear you're both just like fraternal twins…"

Naruto shrugged. "We might as well be."

"We finish each other's sentences…"

"And we're at each other's houses every day."

Kagome perked up and lifted her head from the cold table. "Ano… Sasuke I've been meaning to ask you something." He raised an eyebrow curiously.

She blushed. "W-well, I was kind of only supposed to be here for the week, and then I decided to move back here, since I'm almost seventeen, and umm…" She laughed. "I sort of need a place to stay, and you have such a big house-"

"Consider it done." He laid his head on her shoulder gently.

Ino laughed. "Are you sure you won't rape her, Sasuke-san?" He glared.

"You're one to talk about raping…" he closed his eyes and inhaled Kagome's pure scent. It greatly appealed to his demonic senses.

Ino's eyes widened and she sputtered. "Th-that was a long time ago! I was a kid!"

He snorted. "Yea, and so was I. To me you were the cougar trying to steal my innocence." She glared.

"I'm only two months older than you, teme!"

"My point," he smirked. "Exactly." Sasuke almost sighed in content at the vibrations of laughter that went through Kagome's body.

"What are you guys…" Kagome trailed, wanting to ask what the hell they were talking about.

Naruto laughed and grasped her hand tightly in his, never wanting to let it go. "I'll tell you later, Kaggy-chan!" She laughed and gently messaged Sasuke's head of black hair. She suppressed a giggle when he started purring.

_So Naru-kun is a kitsune, I wonder… does that make Sasuke-kun a bakeneko? Those breeds _are _known to get along quite well…_

She pictured a chibi Sasuke and Naruto with cat ears and tails trying to steal fish from a bento box and the miko began to laugh hysterically. Sasuke and Naruto sighed at their crazy miko.

Sakura nudged Naruto. "What's up with _her_?" He shook his head.

"You don't want to know, Sakura-san… Kagome's mind is very warped, is all." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head at Kagome's glare.

He shut his eyes when he remembered once when they were children. Kagome had been under the cherry blossom tree, writing furiously in her little cupcake notebook. He had been a curious little boy and made the mistake of asking her what she was writing so energetically. She had looked up at him, her beautiful blue eyes brighter than they had been since her father's murder.

"_I'm writing a story about three gay man-whores in a town called whores-ville in a three way relationship. The biggest whore gets his nut sack eaten by a gecko and he literally gets raped to death by child molester. The second biggest whore ends up being put in jail and he has slippery hands, so he always accidentally drops his soap. Then the least whorish whore gets to marry a ninja."_

He shook his head at the memory. Yes, Kagome's mind was _not _place for the innocent to explore.

"So… what were you thinking about, Ka-go-me?" Sasuke breathed in her ear.

She smirked. "Nothing of dire importance, Sa-su-ke." He growled.

"You-"

_**RING!**_

He smirked. "Now I have you all to myself for the rest of the day."

Ino grabbed Kagome's arm and lifted her up from the red plastic chair. "Ah, ah, ah! No you don't, Sasuke-san, we still have to go get her things from my locker!" He growled in displeasure at his pillow being taken away so abruptly.

"Don't worry, lover boy!" Ino giggled. "We'll meet both you and Naruto at your car. Lucky for you, I know where you parked today."

Naruto laughed. "That's only because you're a rapist, Ino-san!" Ino glared, but merely continued to make her way to her locker with Kagome in tow, grumbling about how she was just a hormone crazed kid back then and how she thought she smoked something that day.

Ino handed Kagome her bag with a sigh and slammed the locker door shut. "Ano… Kagome-san, I… I know I don't have any rights to ask you for favors after how I treated you in middle school, but… When Naruto tells you what happened with the whole raping thing, could you please," she shut her eyes and hung her head. "Just not judge me? I'm not the same person I was back then, I swear."

Kagome dropped her bag with a 'thump' and embraced the distressed girl. "Ino-san, if you don't want Naru-chan to tell me, it's fine. I'm not so curious that I'll ask Naruto even after it obviously upsets you."

Ino's blue eyes shone with gratitude and respect. "No, you can ask. It's just… something that I truly regret." Kagome nodded.

"Don't worry, Ino-chan, I won't judge you. I wasn't planning on it anyways." She smiled. "So cheer up, please."

"What's my sister's problem _now… _hn." Kagome glanced behind her to the unknown voice. It was a man who looked to be about 18… blonde hair… blue eyes… He kinda looked like Ino- ohh, Ino's brother!

Ino pulled out of Kagome's embrace and stood in front of her, as if shielding her from him. "Nothing is wrong, dumb nut!"

He shook his head. "That's not what I saw… hn. You know, usually when one is upset, it's known that other people try to console them with hugs. And you being my sister, I know you well enough to know when you're whining… hn…"

Ino growled. "Shut _up_!" Kagome blinked curiously.

He placed his hands on the back of his head. "So what was it this time, eh? Did that Sai boy or whatever not notice your attempts at flirting again?"

Ino blushed. "No, that's not it, ass hole!"

He tsked. "Temper, temper…" He glanced behind his sister and blinked when he seemed to finally notice the quiet little miko. "Why hello, who are you?"

The blonde woman huffed. "She's none of your business!" She grabbed Kagome's hand and while walking by Deidara, she slipped her hand in his pocket and swiped his credit card. "I'll be taking this, oni-san."

He blinked and turned watch the girls' retreating figures.

_What, _he thought, _just happened?_

Ino ranted and huffed as she let go of Kagome's arm, which was surely bruised from all of the blond's pulling and tugging throughout the day. Kagome didn't mind though, it didn't really hurt. She'd definitely had worse: for instance, a jewel ripped out of her side.


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving to Sasuke's black shiny car, after saying her goodbyes to her friend Ino, Kagome gasped. "I..." While leaning against the car, Naruto and Sasuke glanced up from their conversation curiously.

"I wana poke it!" She cried enthusiastically. Sasuke stopped her hand before it could smudge the brand new paint job and smirked.

"It's not Santa, Kagome…" She pouted.

"I was a kid, and he was fat! How was I supposed to know he was ticklish and that his beard would come off?" Naruto hugged her from behind.

"Oh, memories!" He laughed, his breath tickling her ear, which made her squirm in his arms.

"We can reminisce later… Right now, I need to get home and inform oni-san of our new…" he smirked. "House guest…" Kagome blushed and quickly sat in the back seat of the car and closed the door.

Setting her bag on the floor board, she blushed when Sasuke sat behind the steering wheel and Naruto entered the passenger's seat. The whole drive, she silently observed them. Sasuke's music seemed to enhance their ethereal beauty.

Sasuke's eyes had grown colder, but still so beautiful. His hair seemed to take on a bluish tint, much like her own had, yet she doubted he had tried to dye it blue. His bone structure, as well as Naruto's, had grown much more defined. Her eyes trailed down his neck- she ignored the random urge to kiss his adam's apple- and down his chest and chiseled stomach. He had definitely gotten some muscle, but not too much. As she inspected Naruto, she thought that they were, indeed, much like fraternal twins. Polar opposites, actually. While Sasuke had a dark, alluring beauty, Naruto had a bright, sunny shine to his handsome face.

Naruto… His skin had a healthy tan glow, it always had, yet not quite so healthy looking. His eyes had gotten even _brighter _and sparkled cutely when he would crack a joke and laugh with Sasuke up front. She observed as his bubbly, care-free seemed to even cheer the usually stoic Sasuke up a bit. It had seemed he had grown some muscle along with his spiky haired friend, although his shoulders were a bit broader than Sasuke's. His blond hair had gotten lighter, though still much darker than Ino's. It had seemed he'd been to the beach a lot while she was gone. She realized why and her eyes widened.

It was where they had first met, the three of them. Their fathers had planned a beach cook out to celebrate their successful partnership in their businesses. It was inevitable that the three toddlers with such different personalities were introduced. It was funny to see how the sadistic little Kagome, anti-social Sasuke, and hyper active Naruto interacted with one another. Kagome remembered the broad smiles on each of their closely knitted family's faces. Especially her father's smile… it had been so beautiful… How his blue eyes had shone with pride in the fact that his only daughter so easily defended herself from the two stubborn males. Kagome cast her eyes to the floor.

_I miss you, father… so much…_

Ever the intuitive one, Sasuke seemed to sense the change in her usually mischievous personality. He glanced up to his rear view mirror to look at the girl. She felt his stare and met his eyes through the mirror and winked to let him know she was fine. He simple rolled his eyes, seeming annoyed, though she could see he was relieved.

"Sasu_keee_!" Naruto whined. "I don't wana listen to Framing Hanley anymoooooore! Let's listen to Selena Gomez!"

"You are so _gay_!" Sasuke hissed.

Kagome blinked and leaned forward to rest her chin on Sasuke's shoulder. "So that's who this is? Framing Hanley, I mean."

He sighed through his nose. "Yes, though Naruto seems to think they are… _emo_." Naruto smiled as he bobbed his head up and down in agreement.

"Yea, just like Sasuke-teme is!" He laughed.

Kagome hummed and glanced at the iPod connected to the car. "I like them, Naruto-chan. His voice is quite beautiful." Naruto blanched as Sasuke smirked in satisfaction.

"See, _dobe_? Our Kaggy-chan _likes _them."

Naruto crossed his arms and slouched in his seat, cursing. Kagome giggled as she shifted her face's position on Sasuke's comfy shoulder to her cheek and poked the kitsune's cheek. "Naru-chan, you shouldn't pout. It's unbecoming of a man such as yourself." He poked his tongue out at her.

"You sound like Itachi and my father." Kagome blinked.

"Itachi-oni-san?" She recalled when Sasuke had mentioned he needed to inform his brother of her arrival. "He's back?"

Naruto seemed to perk up and nodded energetically. "Yea, dattebayo! He came back from America and brought Sasuke and me a bunch of music and stuff!"

Sasuke nodded and stopped at a red light. He kissed Kagome's cheek affectionately. "He's currently head of the house and next month he'll inherit father's business." Kagome frowned.

"I thought Fugaku-sama said _you_ would get the business!" She argued. Thinking on it, she said, "Say, what exactly happened to Fugaku-sama?" Sasuke glared and pressed down on the gas.

"I never wanted that business, and as for _him_… He went to live with his _wife_." He sneered.

Kagome sighed and patted his cheek in an effort to console him. "What happened to Mikoto-haha-ue?" He sighed.

"They got a divorce." He said simply, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She nodded gently, trying to not shake Sasuke's shoulder too much. She lifted her head and rolled over on the back seat to rest her head on Naruto's shoulder instead of Sasuke's.

_Got to give them an equal amount of attention, don't I? I don't want any of that 'you love him more than me' crap, _she grumbled in her mind when she felt Naruto's shoulder was slightly firmer.

"Naru-chan, when did you and 'Ke-chan become demons?" Naruto smiled and laid his head on top of hers.

"Well, we have always been demons." He explained. "Our whole families are demons, though… ano…" He grew uncomfortable.

"When the Hyuuga clan sensed your miko ki, they decided to keep it a secret from us that we were demons, should you become a threat." He finished for Naruto.

The kitsune growled in outrage. "Teme, you don't have to say it in such a cruel way! Kaggy-chan is _not _a threat! I know for a fact she'd never-"

"Hurt us, I know. You've repeated that very same phrase for the last three years, usuratonkachi. I know Kagome would never hurt us, I wasn't implying she would, I merely phrased it the same way the elders did." Sasuke hissed.

"Oi, you two settle down! Naru-chan, thank you for defending me, but I know 'Ke-chan meant well." She snuggled into the crook of his neck and breathed. He laughed.

"Kagome-chan, stop it, that tickles!" She giggled.

"Why do you think I did it, silly?"

Sasuke chuckled and pulled into his mansion's drive way with ease. Kagome gasped when she saw it up close for the first time in years.

"I-it's so… well… big!" Sasuke smirked and Kagome could read his thoughts by the glint in his eyes. She huffed.

"Hentai, I meant the house!" He snorted.

"You won't be saying that about the house when you see-"

Kagome slapped Naruto upside the head, cutting him off.

"I do _not _care to know your… _thingy's _size!" Naruto and Sasuke both couldn't resist the booming laughter that went through their bodies.

"-_**It's**_ _**not rebellion when you're selling out to an out of fashion salesman; Our promising lives, are full of empty promises; Temptations falling and calling you home again; Well I'm sor-**_"

Sasuke turned the key and took them out of the ignition, cutting off Nixon from singing the remainder of his band's song. He hastily unplugged his iPod and the cord and wrapped the cord into a ball and set it to rest in his glove compartment. The three teens exited the car and, after Sasuke dropped his keys into the hand of a servant, they all trekked up the stone stairs and entered the large house.

Kagome squealed. "I forgot what being rich looked like!" she exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Sasuke placed his palm on her forehead, stopping her from running up and down the large stair case. He motioned towards the rug where their shoes resided with his eyes, silently telling her to take off her converse before exploring his house. She nodded and hastily did as he requested and looked to Naruto with shining blue eyes while grabbing onto his arm.

"So where to, Naru-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe… I changed the rating :) it might change to "M" should I wish things to progress more in the sex area ^_^ Framing Hanley is an <strong>_**actual **_**band that I love to death, and I do recommend you trying them out. A few personal song favorites of mine are : Hear Me Now(what Sasuke was listening to in the car), Photographs and Gasoline, Lollipop, and You Stupid Girl. Also, to clarify any Japanese phrases you might not know, I made a list below. If some other time in the story I type something that you don't know the meaning of, just review or private message it to me and I'll happily tell you :) Also, Wikipedia has everything you need to know. OH! ONE MORE THING! The thing Kagome pictured in the sixth chapter, that's an actual photo. ****If you want to see it, go to google images and type "sasuke naruto neko" and you'll see them trying to steal a bento box. The picture has red japanese writing in the top right corner :)**

** Oni-sama(san)**- A respectful way of saying big-brother

**Usuratonkachi-** fucking idiot

**Teme-** a rude way of saying 'you!' or 'bastard!'

**Hai- **yes

**Ue- **Ue literally means "above," and denotes a high level of respect. While its use is no longer very common, it is still seen in constructions like 'haha-ue' reverent terms for "father" and "mother," respectively.

**Haha**- When referring to one's own family members while speaking to a non-family-member, neutral, descriptive nouns are used, such as '_haha_' for "mother"

**Ano- **umm

**Hentai**- pervert

**Dobe**- Idiot

**Kitsune- **fox demon

**Bakeneko- **cat demon

**Miko- **priestess

**Taijiya- **demon slayer

**Ototo- **little brother

**Ne-sama(san)- **big sister

**Oka-sama(san)- **mother

**Gomen- **sorry

**Kami-sama- **God


	8. Chapter 8

He laughed and placed his hands behind his head. "How about... Me and Sasuke's room, yeah?"

Sasuke smirked. "My, my, Naruto. I'm astonished; after one day you're already locking her up in our room. One might say that those are the actions of a... pervert."

Naruto sputtered. "T-take that back! I am _not _a pervert, teme!" He sniffed and looked away. "If anything, _you're_ the pervert here..."

Kagome giggled at their teasing. She linked arms with Naruto. "I believe Naruto's intentions are absolutely pure!" Sasuke's gaze intensified.

"If I were you... I _wouldn't._" Kagome averted her eyes, blushing.

Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm. "Damn it, teme! Shut your mouth! If you keep talking, she won't want to be around me anymore!"

He grabbed Kagome's arm and led her up the staircase, surely leading her to the room he and Sasuke shared. Sasuke trailed behind them, making his way to his brother's office to discuss the new addition to their household.

Kagome stood warily in the doorway as Naruto flopped lazily on the large bed in the back of the dark room. Kagome could barely see anything as she strained her eyes.

"Kaggy _chaaan_, why are you just standing in the doorway? You don't really believe what Sasuke said, do you?"

Kagome steeled herself, before cautiously entering the rather... _big_ room. She squinted. "Naruto, I... can't see you."

She jumped as the door behind her was slammed closed behind her. It was now pitch black. "Look _harder_, Kagome-chan..." Kagome spotted two blue glowing orbs in the middle of the room.

She hesitated, but then shuffled to where the orbs were. She could barely made the outline of Naruto's face. She rose a hand to cup his whiskered cheek, but jumped when he snatched it half way and yanked her forward. She tumbled onto a soft, silky surface with a shocked 'oof!'. The bed? Most likely.

She felt his claws caress her cheek in the darkness.

"You found me, _Kag-o-me_-_chan_..." He whispered huskily. He gently took her lip between his teeth.

She turned her head away. "N-Naruto... what are you-"

"_Shut up_." Her eyes widened at his harsh tone. She felt a large amount of pressure on top of her whole body. Was he laying on top of her?

_So... heavy...!_

"You're quite arrogant, Kagome-chan. Did you really think I'd forgive you so _easily_? Did you think I wouldn't be _angry with you?"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke rapped his knuckles on the wooden door to his older brother's office. And, honestly, that in itself was a gesture of kindness, since he could have just barged in. But no, he decided to give his brother and his... <em>company <em>the chance to compose themselves. God, he was such a great brother.

God, the scent of sex and pheromones was _putrid_. His brother had _no _shame whatsoever. Their dad's office? Seriously? Although, no telling how many women their _father_ had banged in there himself.

"Itachi, I don't care who else is in there with you, but I'd suggest you both get dressed now. 1... 2... 3..." Sasuke opened the door and strolled in lazily, simply giving no fucks.

A voluptuous red haired demoness, who was still buttoning her top, was the one Itachi had been banging moments ago. Sasuke recognized her as his brother's secretary's sister. He rolled his eyes.

Oh well. At least it wasn't his actual _secretary_. Yet.

The demoness blew a kiss to Sasuke provacotively, then sauntered out the room. Ha. Like _she_ could make his loins stir with desire.

Sasuke turned to his brother, who was still butt ass naked and not even attempting to cover himself. "Really? In the _office_?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

Itachi smirked. "I could hardly resist, brother dear. As you well know, there's something about taking a woman on a desk that is _so _much more satisfactory than a bed."

Sasuke's smirk mirrored his brother's to perfection. "Indeed."

Itachi sat in the leather chair that was placed near the entrance of his immaculate work space, crossing his legs.

_Hn... at least he's showing_ some_ integrity._

"Now, Sasuke. What was _so _important that you came _busting _into my office to tell me about?" He raised his black eyebrows in amusement.

Sasuke reclined in the chair adjacent to his brother's. "She's back." He said simply.

Itachi scrutinized him closely, contemplating what to say next. "I see. And... you want her to stay here, am I correct?"

Sasuke nodded. His brother sighed. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? Especially with _him _staying here as well?"

"Naruto will behave himself," Sasuke assured. "He's with her right now. He might be teasing her, but he wouldn't hurt her. He still loves her, just as he always has." Itachi nodded.

"And you?" Sasuke's eyes bore into Itachi.

"Is that even a question?"

Itachi sighed, leaning his head back. "You're so simple, little brother." He inhaled the air deeply. "Though, I _do _believe Naruto is having _his_ fun. Might you go join him?" Itachi's hair blew in his face as a strong breeze blew past him.

"Looky there. No more Sasuke. What a _surprise_..." Sighing, he turned to glare menacingly at the paperwork in a dark corner of his office.

"Sometimes I _despise _being powerful and wealthy..."

* * *

><p>"<em>N-Naruto<em>..." She trembled. For the past few minutes he'd been kissing her harshly, grabbing her roughly in all sorts of intimate places. He'd already slashed her top completely, nicking some of her skin as well.

She had held back her need to purify him, because, well... She understood. She'd left so suddenly, not telling Naruto _or_ Sasuke anything about it. Without Kagome, he'd had no one. He probably had to completely kiss ass to a bunch of people and rely on his old ties with Sasuke to get _anywhere _socially. Consequently, he'd been angry at her for all this time, so now he needed to let off some steam. He wasn't really _hurting_ her, per say. This was just meant to humiliate her. Show her how he felt. It was simply his demon nature unveiling itself.

Although she understood, at the rate he was progressing, she really _was _fighting the panic clawing its way into her stomach. She wished someone would interrupt him... She wasn't sure if she wanted Sasuke here... or not. He might join Naruto in his game, or he might stop it. She couldn't predict Sasuke as well as she could Naruto. It was hard to understand the way he thought.

"I_ love_ the way you say my name, Kaggy-chan... So full of fear... I have to admit, a sick part of me _enjoys _it... Won't you yell for me, now? Will you scream for me to stop?"

He'd long since shifted into his demonic form, and although she couldn't see it, she assumed his ears and tails had manifested as well. She clenched her teeth as he dragged his sharpened canines along her collarbone, no doubt leaving welts behind.

She clenched her eyes shut. "_S-stop..._" She rasped. "I-I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know mother would-"

He silenced her by placing his lips on hers roughly. He pulled back, twirling her hair around his fingers. "I thought I told you to be quiet, Kaggy-chan? Do you want to make me angrier?" He yanked the hair around his fingers, causing her to yelp softly. He shut his eyes and sighed, laying his head in the crook of her neck. He twisted her hair softly.

"You didn't even call, or write. Leaving, I expected that. After all, your mother was a victim of abuse. I'm not upset about your _departure_, I'm upset about your _silence_. Not. One. _Word_ from you, for years! I felt like shit, Kagome. I'd been abandoned by my only friend. And now you come back, you enroll in my school, and you give me affection like it never _happened_. All day, I was so _pissed_, I was just _waiting _for the moment to-"

"Naruto."

Naruto growled deep in his chest. Peeking open one eye, he ground out, "_Really_, teme? I was just getting to the best part!"

Sasuke shut the door and strolled to the bed, sitting near Kagome's head. He stared down at her, stroking her hair lovingly. She looked into his eyes, silently pleading.

_This is it_, she thought. _What's he going to do? _

_"Look at her_," Sasuke said softly, continuing to gaze at her. Naruto raised his head, observing her now as well. "She looks so afraid. Look at what you did, Naruto." Sasuke bent down and kissed her cheek softly. He licked his lips, tasting the salt of her tears.

Naruto briefly felt guilty, but then reverted back to being angry. "I didn't do _nearly_ a good enough job, teme. Not even close." She trembled, clenching her eyes again as she prepared for more humiliation.

Sasuke sighed. "She's shaking, Naru..." He kissed her other cheek. "You _do _remember she's a miko, don't you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Kagome opened one eye hesitantly, gazing up at Sasuke. Where was he going with this, exactly?

"She's so scared, and since she's a miko, it's in her very _nature_ to purify you right now. She's fighting her most _basic_ instincts to let you overcome your anger. She's so sorry for hurting you that she's ignoring everything she was trained to do, which is kill demons; and it's all for you. She could zap you and be gone from here, but she hasn't. _That's_ how much she loves you, Naru." He bent down, touching his forehead to hers.

"In fact," he breathed. "I'm quite_ jealous_..." She whined, fearing he would punish her now too.

"None of that, now. I won't punish you." He cooed. "Not now, anyways. Naruto won't punish you anymore, either." He glanced up at Naruto, his red eyes hardening. "_Will he_?"

Naruto sighed. "No, I suppose not." His tone brightened as he kissed her neck. "You were so good, Kagome-chan! I bet you really understand how I feel now, don't you?" She nodded vigorously, not wanting to speak.

He hummed thoughtfully. "I'll go get you another shirt, since I ruined yours!" He hopped out of bed and skipped to the closet on the opposite end of the room.

Kagome scrambled up, clenching Sasuke's arm as she held onto him tightly. She trembled gently.

Sasuke laughed softly, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "You can talk now, Kagome-chan. Knowing Naruto, I'm sure he wouldn't let you speak." She shook her head.

Not knowing any other way to show her absolute gratitude, she lifted her head and kissed his lips tenderly.

He smiled on her lips, kissing her back. They pulled away. "How sweet," He said. "You're such a grateful girl, aren't you?" She nodded.

He paused, frowning. "Don't be too afraid of him, Kagome. We're demons, so we're naturally crueler than humans. I know you can't understand very well, but he was showing that he loved you, in a way. He was upset and didn't know any other way to express it to you. Don't be any different around us though, okay? I can't promise this will never happen again, with _either_ of us, but I do promise we'll always protect you."

She nodded. "I know. I-I really am sorry for never writing. I just... didn't know what to say..." Sasuke nodded thoughtfully.

"I figured. Though, it still hurt." He smiled. "Apology accepted! Now, stop being so timid. It doesn't suit you." He stroked her sides, and she jumped, laughing.

"S-stop, it tickles!" He chuckled.

**_Grrrrrrrrrrrr._**

Shocked, they both glanced down at Kagome's stomach. She giggled.

Naruto returned holding a blue t-shirt in his hands and smiled at the two, his white teeth gleaming in the darkness.

"I suppose Kagome-chan needs food, right, teme?"


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke smirked, looking at her nearly bare chest. "I suppose you need a different shirt, don't you?" Nodding, she brought her arms up to cover her exposed flesh.

She struggled to keep the tremble out of her voice. "U-uh," she cleared her throat. "Can I take a shower first?"

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look. Sasuke turned back to her with a smile. "You don't have to ask for permission, Kagome. Go take a shower and your food will be ready when you get out."

She nodded, then made her way to the hallway bathroom. Sasuke noticed she didn't enter the restroom that was in their room and cursed Naruto.

He punched the blonde, whom yelped and exclaimed, "Ouch! What was that for, teme?!"

Sasuke's hissed response was drowned out as Kagome shut the bathroom door with shaky hands. When she heard their conversation disappear to the end of the hallway and down the stairs, she released a deep sigh. She hastily wiped at the tears that slid down her pale face.

She turned the water on and shed the remains of her clothes all in one motion. Hopping in the shower, she replayed what had just happened in her mind. She couldn't believe that _her _Naruto was capable of such cruelty. The way his claws had dug into her flesh, the anger in his voice.

She shivered, fighting another wave of tears from flowing down her face.

_Did _I _do that?_ She thought. _Am I the reason he's like that?_

Kagome remembered how bright and happy Naruto's eyes had once been with a fond smile. Then she recalled the hateful and ruthless blue eyes that would now haunt her.

She let her mind go numb as she mechanically washed her hair and put on the clothes put outside the door for her.

She warily made her way to the kitchen, jumping when she heard the shattering of glass. Sasuke and Naruto were arguing heatedly from the living room. She frowned, thinking of how strange it was for them to be fighting.

She grabbed the plate left out for her and nibbled at the food prepared.

"How fucking _stupid _are you, Naruto? You couldn't just _let it go_, could you?"

Naruto sneered. "No, I couldn't just _"let it go"_. I'm not fucking Elsa from _Frozen_. I've been pissed off for _year_s, and I intend to let her know it."

Sasuke growled. "You will do nothing further to scare her, Naruto. We _just_ got her back, and you will _not_ chase her away."

"I don't want to chase her away; I just want her to _understand_ my pain."

Sasuke snorted. "Stop being so fucking emo. If you don't stop being so selfish, you _will _chase her away. She's already afraid of us. She asked our _permission_ to go take a damn _shower_."

Naruto smirked. "Good. She's learning what it means to be ours."

Sasuke let out a frustrated growl. "You sound like my fucking uncle."

"Maybe Mardara knows what he's talking about."

Sasuke was silent as he scrutinized his friend. "Naruto, what else is going on with you? This isn't like you."

Naruto sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "You're right. I didn't mean that, I just… It's been so _long_. I don't know how to be around her now that I'm a fully developed demon. She smells _amazing_, and I don't know how to balance myself and my demon. I'm so angry at her, but I've missed her so much. I want to fuck her up and fuck her at the same time."

Sasuke snickered. "Of course you do. You-

Kagome jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Long time no see, Kagome."

She gazed up at a man with a mop of fire red hair and blinked. "Uhh…"

His teal eyes lit with amusement. He took a piece of her tender meat from her plate and gnawed on it thoughtfully. "Don't remember me? I know we weren't as close and you and Onii-san, but that still stings."

Her jaw dropped. "_Gaara?!_"

He smirked. "All grown up!"

She threw her head back as she laughed. "And still jacking my food, as usual!"

He frowned at her. "That was _one_ time at Chucky Cheese. Anyways, you should have been protecting your pizza better."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I didn't know there was a little red-headed pizza thief in my midst."

He smirked, taking another bite of chicken. "Your ignorance cost you your precious pizza."

After a fit of giggles, she sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's been far too long, Gaara." He smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder (although, lower than it should have been).

He leaned in and whispered, "I agree, Ka-go-me," And he winked.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" cut in another voice.

She jumped away from Gaara and her eyes flew to Naruto's stormy expression.

* * *

><p>Thank you guys so much for all your reviews and kind words! They really do help.(:<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome really couldn't concentrate for the life of her. In one of the many rowed desks in a sterile classroom sat Kagome, idly twirling her hair as she replayed the events from the previous day. The teacher's words bled into one monotone void until Kagome simply shut his voice out altogether.

For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about it. Not when she went to bed, not when she slept, and not when she should've been listening to lessons being taught by the teacher.

She couldn't forget the jealousy in Naruto's eyes as he stared at Gaara's arm near her breast. Sasuke's jealousy was there too, but it had been veiled better than his blonde companion.

_Naruto glared at Gaara with a visible hatred._

"_What do you think doing?" He hissed. His glowing blue eyes darted between his brother and Kagome._

_Gaara stared back coolly, moving closer to Kagome. This did not go unnoticed by the other two demons. "I was catching up with an old friend."_

_The blond growled menacingly. "That looked a bit more than just friendly…"_

_Gaara raised a thin red brow. "And if it was? I don't see why you're being such a dick about this. I don't sense any mating mark on her person."_

_Naruto rolled his eyes. "As if you don't have a nose that can smell."_

_Gaara mirrored his brother's exasperated expression. "Just because your stench is all over her doesn't make her yours." His eyes darted to Kagome's uneasy expression and smirked. "I have just as much of a right to her affection as you do."_

"Kids_ have no right to Kagome's _anything_."_

_Gaara snorted and threw his hands up. "You're not even a full year older than me, dick-head." He shook his head. "You're just mad because you saw me make her smile instead of cutting her up and making her cry."_

_Sasuke bowed his head down. Gaara had a point there._

_He turned when he felt Itachi brush past him and between Gaara and Kagome. Sasuke shook his head. It seemed Itachi was in big brother mode. _

"_I know we're all excited that Kagome is back, but this is a bit ridiculous. You're father asked me to look after you two while he was away on business, and I intend on returning you both in the condition you came here in." He looked at them sternly. "Got it?" The brother's nodded reluctantly. _

_Itachi smirked. "Good. Now, I see Sasuke and I are the only ones able to behave ourselves around Kagome. Although, since Naruto and Sasuke share a room, Kagome will spend the night with me until her room is prepared."_

_Out of respect every demon in the room resisted the very, _very_ strong urge to growl. Gaara rolled his eyes._

"_I _was_ behaving myself. I did nothing wrong. It's not my fault Naruto decided to throw a hissy fit."_

_Itachi stared at him coolly. "Even so. I don't wish to try Naruto's anger even more. Although, if it will make you feel better, should we ask Kagome herself where she would like to stay?"_

_Kagome looked at Itachi alarmed, and then felt the intense heat of every demon's eyes on her. _

Kagome jumped out of her stupor when she felt her head being whacked. She made a quiet noise of pain and brought her arm up to cover her throbbing head. Ignoring the snickers of her classmates, she looked to the book in Kakashi Sensei's hand and raised her eyebrow.

"Ecchi paradise? Written by Jiraiya Sensei?" She looked at him dryly. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't try and wiggle your way out of this, Higurashi. See me after class." She nodded with her eyes averted.

"Yes, Kakashi Sensei." She remained focused for the last fifteen minutes of class, and then internally groaned when the dreaded bell rang.

She'd never gotten in trouble with a teacher at her old school. So why did it have to be _now_? She was supposed to be starting fresh in her old home.

Although, it seemed she was doing a bang up job of _that_. Her best friend hated her and all of her classmates thought she was retarded for staring out of windows all day.

She slowly rose out of her desk and gathered her things. She shuffled to the front of the room where Kakashi Sensei was wiping off the notes he'd written during class.

She inhaled deeply to calm her nerves. Why was she even nervous? It was just a teacher. She'd battled fierce evil demons who literally wanted to eat her soul. So, in comparison this should be a piece of cake! Right? Right!

Kagome set her face in determination. "You wanted to see me, Kakashi Sensei?" He didn't even twitch; he merely continued silently wiping the dry erase board.

Kagome whistled a tune to fill the awkward silence as she stared out the windows.

She could see all her friends at their usual lunch table. She even spotted Gaara not to far away from there. He was with a blonde female and a brunette male. He had weird face painted markings on his face. Wait- were those real?

"You're easily distracted, aren't you, Ms. Higurashi?" She blinked. He was finished cleaning the board and was sitting at his desk with his hands folded.

"I suppose so. I never really noticed it."

Kakashi's eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. "You could say I'm an astute person."

She smiled back at him. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to welcome you here to Konaha High School. I understand moving can be difficult, but it seems you've already made friends." He glanced at the table where Naruto and Sasuke were seated.

"Naruto's unusually subdued today. I have him in third period, and he's usually the class clown, but today he was silent." He looked at her knowingly. "You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

She remembered yesterday's events with a grimace. She replied, "No, I don't. I can ask him if you'd like?"

He chuckled. "You're a bad liar, Higurashi. Oh well, that's all. Try your hardest to pay attention in my classroom. Enjoy your lunch."

She nodded then exited to make her way to the cafeteria. As she walked, her thoughts left her once more.

_She squirmed and looked down at her hands. _

"_I think… Itachi knows what's best in this situation." _

_Naruto brushed past her and up the stairs to his room. Kagome looked after him sadly. _

_She didn't want to upset him, but this was the only way to be fair to everyone. Itachi was a neutral party since he was like an older brother to her. He didn't think of her that way. _

_Sasuke and Gaara stayed with Kagome in the living room watching random channels on the flat screen TV. At first they all stayed in their separate section of the couch until Sasuke broke the ice by wrapping his arms around Kagome. In turn, this made Gaara jealous, so he laid his head in her lap._

_Eventually they all dozed off until one of them woke up in the middle of the night. Sasuke and Gaara groggily led Kagome to Itachi's room, and then went to their own separate rooms. Itachi himself had been in the office doing paperwork until long after Kagome was back asleep. When he did decide to go to sleep, instead of joining Kagome in the bed, he slept on the couch out of respect for her personal space._

Kagome was brought out of her reminiscing when Gaara poked her in the forehead. She jumped then looked around. She was in the courtyard, by a tree. Just standing there. All alone.

She spotted Gaara's friends, the girl and the boy, a few feet back. He brought her attention back to him by waving a hand in her face.

"Hey, are you okay, Kagome? You seem a little out of it."

She laughed. "Yea, I'm okay." She spotted Naruto in the cafeteria staring off with a sour expression. "I was just thinking about last night…" She trailed off sadly. Gaara waved his friends away and sat down.

Gaara glanced back at Naruto when she joined him on the grass. "He'll be okay, Kagome. He just… I don't really know. Sasuke would know better than I would. Those two think more alike than Naruto and I do."

She patted his shoulder. "I know they do." She smiled as she saw Sasuke flick a noodle on Naruto's head playfully. "They've only had each other all these years." She looked down sadly.

"Maybe I have no right to come back and try to be a part of their bond. We've all grown up in so many different ways, maybe we're not like how we were as kids."

He wrapped an arm around her. "They've missed you so much all these years, they just don't know how to deal with you being here again. Give it some time. You'll all be close again." He smiled down at her. "But in the meantime, do you think that maybe… we could bond too?"

She smiled brightly back at him. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Guys. By the way. If you were curious. I'm a female author .-. So if you want to call me a dude or dudette, I'm definitely a dudette. xD<strong>

**I'm not asking for reviews, but they do give me motivation to keep writing, so if you have an opinion (good or bad) express it! It definitely helps, even if it's a simple "good job, update soon". After I post a new chapter, I literally refresh my inbox about a thousand times, and it makes me happy when I see new reviews :3 Plus I literally read and re-read all my reviews. Am I the ONLYone who does that? Yea? Okay...**


	11. Chapter 11: Memories

_Think. Think. Think!_

Little Kagome had missed so much school due to being sick so often that her grades had started suffering because of it. Kagome's teacher had been forgiving and instructed her to write a five paragraph narrative on anything she wanted. Anything at all. If it was well written and free of too many errors, Kagome's teacher promised to bring her grade to a B.

Kagome and her parents had been very grateful. The only thing was that Kagome's mother had forced her to write _at least_ one paragraph before she went to bed. Unfortunately, Kagome couldn't think of _anything_ to write about!

She brought her tiny fists to her head and groaned as she felt her temples throbbing.

On the verge of tears, she slowly opened her eyes when she heard laughter and a tapping sound at her window. She had a good idea of who it was, and she thought of ignoring them.

The tapping persisted and she huffed as she shuffled to her window. She lifted up the window to reveal Naruto and Sasuke's snickering faces.

"Shut up, dobe! Her mom will hear us if we're too loud!" Sasuke said between laughs.

Naruto was trembling as he tried (unsuccessfully)to hold his laughter in. "Y-you shut up, teme! You're being just as loud as I am!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and went to shut the widow, but stopped when the two boys on the other side protested frantically.

She shook her head at their pouting faces.

Naruto whined, "We're sorry, Kaggy Chan! We were nearby and wanted to visit you!"

Sasuke's head bobbed in agreement. "Plus you looked really upset! We just wanted to cheer you up!"

She sighed, not being able to stay mad at them. After all, she was only so irritable due to her brain constipation.

She worked up a smile for them and explained, "Thanks guys, but now isn't really a good time. You know how my grades have been bad because of all the school I've missed?" They nodded energetically.

"Well, Iruka Sensei gave me a make-up assignment. I have to write a five paragraph essay on anything I want, and if it's good he'll bring my grade up to a B."

Naruto stared in amazement. "Woah… He must really like you, Kaggy Chan! I asked for a make-up assignment and he just yelled at me…"

Sasuke snickered. "Kagome has a good excuse, you on the other hand… You're just lazy, dobe."

Kagome smiled at them. "Anyways, momma wants me to finish a whole paragraph before bed. But I can't think of _anything_!" She scowled at the ground.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other. Kagome was usually the happy and energetic one. They'd never seen her so upset before…

Naruto's face brightened. "Hey, Kaggy Chan! Maybe you're just thinking too hard!"

Sasuke nodded seriously. "Maybe if you come outside and play with us, you'll be inspired!"

Kagome bit her lip as she weighed the pros and cons of that idea.

_Cons: Momma or Daddy could walk in and catch me slacking off, or I could not be inspired at all and then find I just wasted all my time outside._

_Pros: I could find inspiration and maybe finish one kick-ass story!_

The thought excited Kagome, so she crawled out of her window and decided take a chance.

Little did she know her father was standing outside her door with a smile on his face, shaking his head at his daughter and her friend's antics.

Once Kagome was outside and standing in front of her two best friends, she placed her hands on her hips with a big grin.

"So what now, boys?"

They smirked in return. Sasuke turned to Naruto with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Shall you get her, or will it be me?" Kagome stared at them warily as Naruto brought his hand to his chin in thought.

"Guys… What are you-"

"Me!" Naruto screamed as he made a move to tag her. She squealed, barely avoiding his hand. She ran for the park across the street in hopes of not being made 'it'.

Glancing over her shoulder as she fled, she noted that they could barely keep up with her. It seemed they were still in the neighbor's yard. She smirked then ducked behind a nearby tree that was double her width.

Kagome's heart pounded as she heard Naruto and Sasuke's footsteps near the tree. She didn't dare glance back to see if they were close.

"Where'd she go, teme?"

Sasuke hummed in thought. "I'm not sure… Maybe she went that way?" Kagome smiled.

They'd been fooled! She was now a master in disguise!

Hearing their retreating steps, she slowly looked up. And screamed.

Naruto and Sasuke halted and turned the other way.

In front of the tree they heard her scream from, Naruto taunted, "Haha, we've got you n-"

They stopped cold when they saw a gigantic spider slowly crawling towards where Kagome was standing.

She was frozen with fear as she begged for them to help with her eyes. Naruto blinked.

He looked at Sasuke. "Teme," he said lowly. "Should we…?"

Sasuke frowned. "I don't know. We're not supposed to use our powers around her… The elders forbade it…"

Naruto growled. "But teme! She's in trouble, and there's definitely no way we can help by acting like humans. You're supposed to be a kitten, so go chase it!"

Sasuke glared. "I'm a bakeneko, not a kitten, you stupid fox."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. Sasuke sighed at his immaturity.

"Guys…" They heard Kagome whimpering as the spider moved towards her some more.

Sasuke thought seriously about the situation. Quickly forming a plan, he addressed Naruto. "Alright, this is what we'll do. I'll distract her so she doesn't notice us use our powers and then you create an illusion to ward the spider away. Sound good?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Uhh… What are spiders even afraid of?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know, but figure something out. She's starting to cry." Naruto nodded, determined to help.

"Alright, I got it, teme."

Sasuke looked into Kagome's eyes. "Kagome," he called. "Naruto and I are going to help somehow, but you need to look at me, okay? You _cannot_ look anywhere else, just at me. Just look into my eyes."

She silently stared into his eyes, doing what she was instructed. Of course she had no idea he was compelling her into a daze. Naruto noticed Kagome's blank expression, then mustered the strength to create his illusion.

He imagined a fly. A big, fat, _juicy_ fly. A fly that would make any stupid spider _drool_. He saw his image become reality, and then made sure to imagine the fly buzzing in front of the spider. Once the spider noticed the delicious specimen, its gaze locked onto the creature it would make into its lunch.

Naruto smirked.

_Got cha!_ He thought.

He imagined the fly rising up the tree into the array of branches, and then nearly cried out in triumph when he noticed the spider crawling back up the tree.

Too bad that spider wasn't going to be getting any lunch today.

He whispered to Sasuke, "Hey, teme, it's gone." Sasuke nodded, slowly letting her out of his compulsion.

"Kagome, I need you to walk to us now." He said calmly.

She trembled, fearing the spider would chase after her if she moved. She believed in her friends, though, so she did as Sasuke said and walked to them.

When she was right in front of them, Naruto winked and poked her on the shoulder. "You're it, Kaggy Chan."

She whirled around and gazed at the tree in disbelief. The spider was gone!

She turned back to them in awe. "H-how did you two do that? That spider was _huge_! And you two didn't even move!" She blinked before abruptly embracing them both.

"I don't know how you did that, but thank you! You two are my heroes!" She pecked them both on the cheek before placing her head on their shoulders.

Sasuke and Naruto's smirks mirrored one another as they both thought the same thing.

_Score._

"By the way…" Kagome whispered, catching their interest when she paused. She lifted her head, revealing a smirk.

"You're both it!" She giggled, taking off in the opposite direction and leaving the two boys in a stunned stupor.

"Did she just…"

Naruto nodded. "Yupp, teme, she played us like violins."

Sasuke frowned. "Let's get the ungrateful wench!" They took off after her, both laughing hysterically.

Later that day, when the sun had set and Kagome had long been back inside, she smiled as she held up her completed assignment.

The story was a whopping five pages and was written about an evil spider demon that was out to devour her and her soul. Barely escaping being eaten, she met up with two others whom the spider had hurt, and together they all battled the evil spider. They won.

Oh, the irony.

"Wait until Iruka Sensei reads _this_!" She cackled as she leaned back in her chair. "The world isn't even _ready_ for this one!" She threw her head back as she continued to snicker until dinner time.

A day later, Kagome's parents had been very impressed with her progress on the assignment and could find few errors before sending her to school.

"Dear?" Kagome's mother muttered as she watched her daughter fearlessly saunter to the bus while clutching the assignment. "Should we have told her?"

Her husband shook his head with a deep chuckle. "Nah, it's pretty funny. Besides, she was so happy with it. Why ruin her fun?"

The woman frowned. "What if her teacher takes off for it?"

Kagome's father chuckled. "Iruka will give her the grade since she still did the work. He's not stiff like Danzo is."

* * *

><p>Assignment in hand, Kagome proudly strutted straight to Iruka Sensei's classroom. Calmly sipping his coffee at his desk, Iruka's brows lifted in surprise when he heard her enter.<p>

"Good morning, Kagome. You're here awfully early." He frowned, his brows knitting together as he watched her stroll to his desk with a smirk. "Is something wrong? Why aren't you outside with Naruto and Sasuke?"

Not bothering to reply, she merely slammed her assignment down with a boastful grin. She waltzed down the aisle of seats to sit in her desk and stared him down expectantly.

Setting down his coffee mug, he sighed and grabbed the assignment.

_I already feel the headache coming on with this one. She's too happy for this to be good for me,_ he thought.

He read her story and nodded. It wasn't bad at all. It was quite interesting and very original. However…

"Higurashi?" She glanced up slyly.

"Yes, Iruka Sensei?" She smirked.

Rubbing his head, he laughed awkwardly. "Could you… explain why this assignment has red glitter all over it? And is written on… toilet paper?"

She blinked. "That's not glitter, Iruka Sensei, it's the evil spider demon's blood and guts. And it's not written on toilet paper, it's written on _ancient scrolls_!"

He sighed and closed his eyes. _She still did the work… So, I'll give her the grade. What the hell, she's so proud of it, I'll just give her an A._

Watching the small girl ecstatically skip out of his room, he shook his head and chuckled. "And I have to put up with that one until _high school_."

After leaving Iruka Sensei's classroom, she happily skipped to her friends as they sat under _their_ tree laughing at some joke.

She cleared her throat as she stood above them with a pleased grin etched on her face. They looked up.

Naruto put a hand above his eyes to shield them from the sun as he looked up at her. "Hey, Kaggy Chan! We were just wondering where you were and if you finished the paragraph your mom gave you to do."

She laughed haughtily. "I was just in Iruka Sensei's room!" The duo blinked.

"And…?" Sasuke drawled. "Why were you in there so early? You usually can't wait to _leave_, yet you were there _early_?" She nodded energetically.

"Because of you two, I not only wrote one paragraph of my story, but I _finished it completely_! And it wasn't just five paragraphs, it was five pages! Iruka Sensei was so impressed he gave me an A instead of a B!"

Naruto high fived her and congratulated her animatedly. "Good job, Kaggy Chan! That's amazing!"

Sasuke smiled at her, high fiving her as well. "What'd you write about, Kaggy Chan?"

Sitting down, she nestled herself comfortably between them. She pecked them both on the cheek, causing them both to blush furiously.

She smiled as she replied, "I wrote about my two heroes!"


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting on the kitchen counter after school, Gaara smiled as he listened to Kagome energetically tell her story. Not that he hadn't heard it before from his brother, but they were kids then and he'd nearly forgotten the humorous tale.

He shook his head, chuckling. "I can't believe Iruka gave you an A for that. He always seemed so mean to me because Naruto always told me how he yelled at him."

Kagome laughed as she reached into the fridge for the carton of milk. "That's so like Naruto to say that." She grabbed two cups from the cabinet, though she first had to ask Gaara where they were in the first place.

She giggled as she handed Gaara his glass of milk. "Naruto always thought he was the victim, even though he'd constantly interrupt Iruka Sensei's lessons. Sometimes he'd do it on purpose, sometimes on accident." She shook her head. "Naruto drove Iruka Sensei mad, but I think he really loved Naruto the most out of all of us."

Gaara set his empty glass down with a gasp of air. Kagome blinked. "Did you finish that whole glass in one gulp?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I love milk. Anyways," He continued. "I never really knew Iruka Sensei. I had Danzo as my teacher."

Kagome cringed. "Ouch… I heard he's a slave driver." Gaara nodded.

"Yea, but high school is _so_ much easier because of how much he taught us. I actually consider him the reason for me being number one in my grade." Kagome blinked.

"Wow, I didn't know that! You must be a genius or something, huh?"

Gaara shrugged, not liking her praise. "Or something."

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Has anyone ever told you how much you look like Kushina-sama?"

He shook his head. "All the damn time. Anytime we go somewhere, like the grocery store, for instance. The only difference between mom and I is that I have grandmother's eyes. She always tells me how jealous she is that I got her mother's eyes."

Kagome smiled. "I haven't seen Kushina-oka-san in ages. How is she?"

He smiled. "She's great. She's in Paris with dad right now, but they should be back soon. Then again, knowing them, they'll stay longer than needed to sight see."

Sasuke chose then to enter the kitchen. He kissed Kagome on the head then made himself a glass of milk as well.

"My demonic hearing could be going sour, but did I hear you _still _bragging about that project from second grade?"

Gaara chuckled. "You're demon hearing is just fine. She puffed out her chest and everything."

She glared playfully as she heaved herself onto the bar to sit. "I did not!"

Sasuke snickered. "She boasted about that glittery toilet paper for _months_. Naruto and I nearly burned it when she got it back."

Kagome gasped. "How dare you even consider such a thing?"

Sasuke shook his head while grinning. "Stop acting offended, we ended up not doing it because of how happy it made you." Kagome giggled, ruffling his hair.

"How kind of you!"

She paused, peering into the living room where Naruto was seated while silently doing his homework.

She sighed and looked down.

Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other knowingly.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her from behind. "He won't be like this until the end of time, Kagome. He's just… upset and confused." From the living room, Naruto slammed his books shut and headed up the stairs.

Fighting tears, she nodded. "I know, Sasu. I understand why he's so upset. I just wish he would at least _talk_ to me."

Sasuke was silent.

Gaara sighed. "We _all_ wish he would talk to you. He's just being stubborn." A lone silence stretched on.

When they heard the front door open and close, Kagome's expression brightened. "Itachi-nii is home!" She scrambled off the bar and into the front room to greet him.

Sasuke and Gaara frowned. If she hadn't called him her brother, they would've been jealous at her affection for the older Uchiha.

They followed her only to be welcomed by the sight of her embracing the man tightly.

Yupp, they were jealous. So much so, they didn't even notice the men accompanying Itachi.

One of the men whistled. "Man, if you could see the looks these two are giving you, Itachi."

"I'm almost afraid for you, Uchiha." Informed the other.

Itachi glanced at the two glaring at him menacingly. Deciding to test their nerves a bit more, he placed a kiss on Kagome's cheek as he pulled back to look at her.

"My, what a nice way to be welcomed home." He smirked down at her. "I don't think I'll ever get used to such wonderful hugs, Kagome-chan." Sasuke and Gaara wanted to gag when she giggled in reply.

"You'll have to, Itachi-nii!"

His arm around the young girl, then turned to his companions. "Kagome, these are my business partners."

The blue one outstretched his hand, which she took. "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki."

Kagome smiled, then shook the other man's outreached palm. She blushed when he kissed the back of her hand.

"My name is Pain."

She blinked in confusion. "Just Pain?" She inquired.

He winked, still grasping her hand. "Just Pain."

He released her then glanced behind her. "It seems I've angered your friends."

Confused, she turned to look at Gaara and Sasuke. "Are you guys okay?"

They nodded mechanically.

She turned back to the three still at the door. "So are you two…" She glanced at Itachi. "You know…"

"Demons?" Pain supplied, amused.

She nodded ecstatically.

Kisame smirked. "Yupp. I look normal right now, but I'm really blue."

Her eyes widened and her mouth made an o in awe. "_Really?_"

Itachi smirked. "Kagome dear, why don't you follow us to the office where we can continue this conversation as the three of us work?"

Her eyes brightened. "Ooh, is it anything I can help with?"

She followed the three of them into Itachi's office, mirthfully chatting the whole way.

Gaara and Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"Did that really just happen?"

Gaara nodded. "That just happened." He shook his head. "Dude, Kagome is _so _into your brother and his friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I don't know if it shows or not, but I'm really getting into writing this story :3 As for all your questions about the pairing and what not, stay tuned! Be patient and see what happens(;<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke's eyes slanted in displeasure. "We can't have that, now can we?"

Gaara hummed in agreement. He glanced above at the ceiling. He thought of Naruto and his attitude towards Kagome. He wasn't even mad at her; he was straight up ignoring her now. It was upsetting her, and they could all see it. She was still herself, but she was withdrawing into herself.

_I think that's why he's doing it,_ Gaara thought. _He's pretending not to pay attention to her, but I'll bet every fiber of his body is secretly focused on her._

Gaara motioned to the ceiling with a finger to his lips. Confused, but wondering what he had to say, Sasuke nodded and followed the red head to the kitchen.

Whispering, Gaara glanced around the room. "We need to do something about a certain fox. This can't continue."

Sasuke shut his eyes, silently agreeing. "What did you have in mind?"

Gaara smirked. "I don't yet, but before your brother's… _friends_ leave, we'll have made the best. Plan. _Ever_."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Itachi's office, Kagome, Itachi, Kisame, and Pain were getting along quite nicely. The boys sat on the couch doing paperwork while Kagome chatted with them from across the table.<p>

From her position on the carpeted floor Kagome requested eagerly, "Kisame-sama, do you think you could show me your blue skin?"

"Just Kisame." Though, he smirked, letting his guise fade. His whole body became blue, and gills were revealed as well. Kagome blinked.

"Are you some sort of fish demon?" Pain barked out a laugh, and then reduced his laughter to silent chortles when Kisame glared at him fiercely.

"I'm a _shark_ demon." He stated stiffly.

She nodded. "And Itachi's a bakeneko… What are you, Pain-sama?" He smirked.

"Everything and nothing." She blinked, confused.

Everything and nothing? What did that even mean?

She asked and Kisame snorted. "He's trying to act mysterious, when he's really just a hybrid."

Pain rolled his eyes. "You just _had_ to ruin my fun."

She giggled. "It's okay, Pain-sama, you're still mysterious to me." She paused, unsure if she should ask her next question. "What kind of demons were your parents?"

"Just Pain, please, Kagome." He requested. He shrugged in response to her question. "I never knew them. As soon as I was born, they placed me in a demon orphanage."

She frowned. "That must have been awful. Human orphanages are bad enough, but a _demon _orphanage?"

He nodded, signing some paperwork Itachi handed him. "Yes, it was difficult, but I've done well for myself."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "If by 'well' you mean becoming a fucking _billionaire_, then sure."

Kagome laughed at their antics. She could tell they were close. She changed her sitting position then placed her arm on the wooden table filled with random papers and pens.

"So what are you three working on?" Itachi reached over the table to ruffle her hair affectionately.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, little one." She blushed demurely.

Flustered, she replied, "I didn't know it was that big of a secret, Itachi-nii."

He frowned. "You don't have to call me that anymore, Kagome." Pain and Kisame shared a knowing look, smirking all the while.

It seemed their friend Itachi didn't enjoy being seen as a brother by dear little Kagome.

She blinked, confused and a little hurt. "O-okay… I won't call you that anymore."

_Is he mad at me too for leaving? Have I been gone so long he doesn't even want me to call him my big brother? Are we that distant now?_

She stared at the carpet, idly running her fingers through the soft fur. Pain and Kisame noticed her somber personality change instantly.

Pain glared at Itachi while handing him a contract to sign. Itachi Ignored it.

The demon narrowed his eyes. He greatly disliked being ignored.

He stood gracefully, brushing imaginary dirt off of his pants. Kagome watched him with curiosity shining in her eyes.

He looked her dead in the eyes. "I'm going to get some air. Would you be so kind as to escort me, Kagome?"

She nodded warily then stood to follow him. When they passed through the kitchen to go to the backyard, Sasuke and Gaara were heatedly discussing something at the table. What, she had no idea, seeing as their conversation ceased the minute they heard her footsteps on the kitchen tiles.

Gaara's smile was strained. "Hey, Kagome!" Sasuke waved silently.

She blinked, curious as to what they could be discussing. Why were they being so secretive?

She told Pain to go ahead of her as she walked to the two secret keepers. She gave them a skeptical stare.

"What are you two talking about?"

Sasuke remained passive while Gaara looked confused,. "Whaaaat?" He crossed his arms.

"We're just… talking about… uh… our love for milk!" He turned to Sasuke. "Isn't milk just _so_ good, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smacked his forehead in exasperation.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sasuke's lactose intolerant."

His brow furrowed. "He made himself some milk earlier…" His eyes landed on the lonely and very _full _glass still on the counter. "The… milk he didn't even take one sip of. Shit." He shook his head at Sasuke.

"That was _such_ a waste, bro. You could've made yourself a glass of juice or something." His bottom lip jutted out in anguish. "I don't see why the poor milk had to suffer a lonely death…"

He actually looked a little teary eyed, causing the miko to giggle. "It's barely been two hours, so you can still drink it."

He opened his mouth in wonder. "_Reeally_?!"

Kagome frowned. _He's trying to distract me… It's working…_

She threw her hands up, making her way to the backyard. "Fine, if you two want to keep secrets, then be that way." She shut the door, and then opened it again to poke her head in. She stuck her tongue out at the two boys. "Buttfaces!" Then she slammed the door shut once more.

Little did she know how hard they we're laughing hysterically on the opposite side of the door.

With a huff she joined Pain, whom was sitting in one of the many lawn chairs sprawled all across the wooden porch.

"Did _you_ hear what they were talking about?" She interrogated.

He waved his finger at her. "Ah, ah, ah. Forgive me if I plead the fifth, Miss Kagome."

Relinquishing her desire to know what her friends were keeping from her, she scanned the yard with a hint of envy.

_Rich people,_ she thought. _With their stupid underground heated pools that are as big as the friggin' ocean…_

Her gaze trailed to Pain as he sat there, silently observing the trees in the distance.

"My friend Zetsu would love these trees." He said absent mindedly. He observed her studying the pool once again with longing in her deep blue eyes.

"Would you like to swim?" He inquired.

She pouted. "I was only supposed to be staying here for a few days, so I didn't even think to bring a bathing suit." Sighing, she wrung her hands in her lap. "So, I can't swim even if I wanted to."

He smiled. "That's not what I asked, Kagome. I asked if you _wanted_ to swim."

She smiled sheepishly. "It _is_ the perfect weather to go swimming in… So, yes, I wish I could."

Standing, he nodded, seeming to have made his mind up about something. "I'll be right back," he muttered before disappearing into the house.

She cocked her head.

"I wonder where he's going…"

* * *

><p><strong>55 reviews, 91 followers, and 61 favorites. You guys are awesome <strong>** Thanks so much! Woah, chapter 13... I remember when I was just writing this story in my little notebook at school :') Now look how far I've gotten... Unreal.**

**Kay, I'll shut up. I just wanted to share my little slice of happiness with you guys :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome sat in the padded lawn chair idly twirling the tresses of her raven hair, anticipating Pain's return. He hadn't been gone but for a few minutes, but still. It's Kagome; she's impatient.

When the back door's metallic nob twisted, her body jerked in anticipation. She turned toward the door with a bright smile.

"What took you so long, Pai- Naruto…" She stared at him silently, observing his bright orange swim suit. It seemed he had the same idea she did about swimming.

_The only difference is he can actually swim…_ She thought glumly. She blinked. _But god _damn _has Naruto have a killer body… _She inwardly beat herself. Now was _not_ the time to be ogling her still very angry ex-best friend!

Not even glancing in her direction, he brushed passed her silently. She watched him make his way down the porch steps and onto the concrete leading to the pool she so desperately wanted to swim in as well.

"Uh-ahem…" She cleared her throat before attempting to speak again. "Nice weather isn't it, Naru?" She called out to his tan, sculpted back.

Silence.

She blinked, yet persisted. "I thought so too. I was just talking to Ita-ni- I mean, _Itachi_'s business partner about how I wanted to swim and he just-_poof!_- disappeared!" She laughed awkwardly, trailing off.

She brought her knees to her chin in the seat. "I don't… really know where he went, actually…" She pouted. "Maybe I said something? You know how my mouth has no filter." She smiled fondly at him as he swam, not even acknowledging her existence. "That's something you and I have always had in common! We've always gotten ourselves into trouble by not shutting our mouths."

She rolled her jeans up to her calves, and then set out on her journey to the pool. She sat near the diving board and placed her feet in the warm water with a content sigh.

She continued chatting to her old best friend, knowing he most likely wasn't paying her any mind at all.

"You know, I met someone like you in Tokyo!" She began happily. "His name is Inuyasha. He's grumpier than you though, and… well, I didn't _exactly _meet him in Tokyo." He paused mid stroke, as though to ask her what she meant. Seeing this as a good sign she shook her head vigorously.

"It's _really_ hard to explain, Naru. I'd only confuse the both of us if I tried to explain it." He continued his graceful breaststroke to the deep end of the pool.

He stopped in front of her and opened his mouth. "Y-"

Pain chose that moment to return outside, something dark blue and stringy in hand. "Hey, Kagome, I have a swimsuit I think will…" Naruto whipped around and dove under water to swim to the opposite end of the pool and exit the completely, retreating inside the house.

"Fit you…" Pain continued, bewildered at Naruto abrupt departure. Concern shining in his eyes, he rose one eyebrow in confusion. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

She blinked, speechless. Honestly, she wasn't really sure what had happened either. Had Naruto _actually _been about to speak to her?

She sighed with disappointment. _So close… _Disappointment turned to hope as her thoughts took a positive turn. _No, I actually _got_ somewhere with him today! This is a sign that he might be ready to talk with me soon… _She smiled.

"It's alright, Pain." She noticed the bathing suit in his hands. She placed her wet feet on the concrete and made her way back to the porch to take a closer look. "Uh… What's that?" She took in his appearance and blinked, bewildered.

"Are you wearing swim shorts?" He gave her a big grin.

"That I am." He held his arm out to her and handed the bathing suit to her. "Here," He said. "For you. I went to the beach with Konan, my sister, not too long ago, and after she changed her clothes she ended up accidentally leaving her bathing suit in my car. She's about your size, so I went to go get it." He frowned.  
>"Though, it took me a bit longer than anticipated to find it."<p>

She stared at the bathing suit in her hands in wonder. Her eyes gleaming, she looked at him momentarily before embracing him tightly. "Thank you, Pain! That was extremely nice of you to go through the trouble." He stood there stunned and unsure of what to do, so he simply patted her back.

"It was no trouble at all." She pulled back with a huge grin on her face.

"I should go change! I'll be right back." She raced through the kitchen, ignoring the Gaara and Sasuke's questioning stares. After she disappeared from the room, they merely shrugged, returning to their master planning.

Kagome continued running up the stairs and into Itachi's bedroom without a thought to knock.

Poised right in the door frame, she stopped dead in her tracks, shocked at the sight before her. "Ita…Nii…"

Not at all fazed by her unforeseen entrance, he merely continued stripping himself of all his clothes. "Hello, Kagome," He said serenely.

He stood before her completely naked, excluding a pair of boxer briefs to cover his most intimate regions.

She sputtered, all cognitive thinking processes gone. It was like he didn't even _care_ that she was seeing him nearly _naked_.

He walked to her, yanking her inside the room and slamming the door shut. He pinned her to the wall between his arms. "I thought I told you to _not_ call me that any longer." He leaned in centimeters from her face. "Did I not?"

She nodded slowly, warily, and unsure of what exactly was happening. "Y-yes… I'm sorry…" He kissed her cheek lazily.

"What's my name, Kagome?"

She gulped as he nuzzled her neck gently. "I-Itachi…"

Next, he kissed the corner of her mouth. "Now, say it all together for me."

She shut her eyes. "I'm very sorry, Itachi…"

Within seconds, his lips were slanted over hers softly. He applied pressure briefly before pulling away from her completely.

"_Now_ do you understand how I feel, Kagome?"

Her heart raced as she remained silent, unsure of how to react to his kiss. _Oh, shit, what do I even _do?

"I-I thought you didn't… I didn't even… know… When did you even-"

"I've always felt this way about you. From the second I met you, you've _fascinated_ me, Kagome." He smiled. "Kagome, could you do me a favor?" He turned to her.

"Forget this ever happened."

He disappeared and for quite some time she stood there, completely shocked and speechless. She clenched her eyes shut, sliding down the wall and bringing her knees to her chin. Tears slid down her cheeks, despite her fight to hold them back.

It seemed everything in her life was becoming a complete _mess_, whether she wanted it to or not.


End file.
